Alone
by JorixBade
Summary: Jade has always been different, ever since she was a child she knew she was special but her unique nature may prove itself rather dangerous and painful. Monsters do not exist or at least that's what she told herself, yet the voices wouldn't go away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story!**

 **It's different from what I usually write but it's full of drama and mystery and it was a lot of fun to write so I hope you'll enjoy. This story came to my mind as I rewatched two of my all time favorite shows: Penny Dreadful and Bates Motel, it's basically inspired on those stories but it's NOT a crossover or an exact copy, it's like an adaptation of some key plot points adapted into a new story, which is about Victorious! :)**

 **If you like my usual stories, you'll probably find enjoyment in this one too...just a little different.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Jade was always a special child, she knew it, she could feel it and she could hear it, sometimes she could even see it. Ever since she was little she could sense she was never alone, not even in her dreams but she kept the secret to herself, how could she tell anyone? It wasn't realistic, monsters do not exist in real life or at least that's what Mr. West constantly repeated whenever Jade said she was scared.

"Monsters do not exist, monsters do not exist…" Ten year old Jade said to herself as she hugged her blanket and took a breath, the room was dark but the moonlight allowed her to see parts of the wall, specifically her shelf of dolls; always looking at her, always watching, always vigilant.

Jade hated her dolls, they always made her feel uncomfortable but her mother insisted that she played with them. However, at night she was alone and she could knock them off the shelf to make her sleep more peaceful. Jade got off the bed and walked towards the shelves, she took a breath and pushed all the dolls off of it, she looked at the now empty space and smiled to herself.

"Time to sleep…" A whisper said and Jade's smile vanished as she felt the fear taking over; there was that voice again. She turned around but didn't see anyone, only the darkness of the night with some hints of moonlight that penetrated through the window.

Jade stood there for a few seconds and then ran back to bed, she covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes scared, she just wanted to fall asleep but the fear she felt didn't allow her to. "Soon, child" The whisper said again and Jade felt a couple of tears streaming down her face as she forced her eyes closed, almost as if she were trying to never open them again.

Time passed and Jade grew up trying to ignore those whispers, she even tried to convince herself it was all part of her imagination but deep inside she knew it wasn't, deep inside she knew the world wasn't quite so simple. Jade's parents died when she was fifteen, they'd had an accident…or that's what it seemed, the police never managed to resolve the crime; it had happened in their old house during a fire that destroyed everything and Jade was the only survivor.

Jade always had doubts about that accident, she couldn't even remember much of that day and she wondered if maybe someone had broken into their house to do it, maybe someone had sedated her and brought her outside before burning the house and that's why she didn't remember, her theory didn't make much sense but it was much better than the other possibility.

" _Tell us what you know, miss" an officer demanded nicely as Jade stared into space in the back of an ambulance. "Are you alright?"_

" _I don't know" Jade said and saw some paramedics walking out of the garden with two bodies, both covered with white sheets._

" _How did you get out?" The officer asked._

" _I just…did, I don't know, I didn't wait for them" Jade mumbled as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't have a single scratch but she was in shock._

" _Did you see anyone? Do you know what could have caused the fire?" The officer questioned and she shook her head._

" _No, please leave me alone, I don't know anything" Jade said and started crying more._

" _Alright…"_

Jade opened her eyes and realized she had a couple of tears streaming down her face, that memory still haunted her. Her parents' death, the day she'd been left alone in the world. Jade's only family was her godmother and she wasn't interested in taking care of her, she agreed to sign the paperwork to make Jade's life easier but she was on her own, she had her inheritance so she wasn't worried about the money but she felt lost and completely alone.

"It was an accident" Jade said to herself as she stared at the ceiling on her bed and sat up. "Of course it was, I couldn't have…no, no, it was an accident" she affirmed and got up to get ready for school.

Jade was now seventeen and she was in control of every aspect of her life, she'd had to move to one of her other properties because their old house was completely burnt and she didn't any desires to be back there without her parents. She'd chosen a house in Los Angeles because that was her chance to start over, away from her past and her sorrows, she would go to a new school and make a life for herself there. The house was right next to a motel she also owned and as soon as she arrived in her new home, she got in touch with the manager so he would keep her updated. She had to take care of her assets.

Jade finished breakfast and left the house, she walked towards the motel and opened the door to see one of her employees by the reception. "Good morning, Miss West" The lady said nicely.

"Hey, did you guys get the new sheets? I ordered them over a week ago and I haven't received any delivery mail" Jade commented.

"I don't think so, as far as I know we are using the same old sheets" The receptionist responded.

"I guess I'll have to call them, they should be here by now" Jade said annoyed. "Anyway, I'll be on my cell as always…but you can go to Mr. Edwards if you need anything" she said referring to the manager and the receptionist nodded.

"Have a nice day" The lady said nicely.

"Bye" Jade simply responded and walked outside, she got in her car, turned on the radio and drove off to school.

"Hey babe" Beck said as he greeted Jade in the main hall and gave her a little kiss.

"Hey" She said and smiled.

"You look…tense" He commented.

"I would say angry" Tori added.

"I was supposed to get new sheets for the motel two days ago but the stupid delivery hasn't arrived and now I have to call them to fix it" Jade said annoyed. "I hate incompetent people"

"I don't think your parents will fire you over that, don't worry" Andre commented and she sighed, she hadn't told them about her parents' death and now it was too late to change her story. She'd met them in a very vulnerable state of her life and she'd preferred to hide her truth, back in the day she didn't want to be bothered with questions, unwanted remarks about her life or to be looked at with pity so the easy way was to lie. However, as time passed and they grew closer, she found herself in a never ending cycle of lies because she didn't want to admit, especially to Beck, that she had lied so she just kept going; in the end, they didn't really need to know the truth.

"No but it's my responsibility" Jade said.

"You'll fix it, you always do" Cat affirmed and smiled.

"True, it amazes me how you manage to keep control of that motel and school by yourself" Beck commented.

"It's not all by myself, there are employees who do most of the work" Jade responded.

"But you still coordinate everything and stuff, it's a big responsibility" Robbie said. "Your parents must be really proud"

"I have never been to your motel…or your house" Tori commented. "In fact, I didn't know you had a motel"

"They're close together" Cat informed.

"Yes, Jade's house is across the block…it's huge" Andre added.

"I'd like to see it and the motel, can I come?" Tori asked nicely and Jade sighed annoyed.

"Come on" Beck said to her and smiled. "I also want to come, I've only been inside once…You always keep me out"

"Yeah, whatever…" Jade simply said.

"Today after school?" Tori asked and she nodded. "Yay! I'm excited"

"It's just a house, Vega, get over it" Jade said and started walking to the classroom.

"And a motel, that you own…it's cool!" Tori said as they all made their way to Sikowitz's class. That day after school Beck and Jade drove the gang to the West Motel, they decided to park there and then walk their way to the house.

"Wow…this is pretty cool" Tori said as she looked around the motel. It was huge and more luxurious than she had imagined, the rooms were more like small cabins with nice decorations, there was a pool, tanning chairs and lots of green grass; the wall that faced the road was only the coverage and the cars had to go through the entrance to actually see the motel. There were ten cabins and another building for the reception, laundry and kitchen.

"You improved it, last time I came it didn't look this good" Beck commented.

"That was over a year ago, you always drive by my doorstep" Jade said as they walked into the reception.

"Miss West, the sheets arrived!" The receptionist said nicely.

"Great, I think they got my message" Jade said satisfied.

"I'm sure your sweetness convinced them" Beck said and they all laughed.

"You have to sign here" The lady, whose name was Martha, said.

"Shouldn't your parents do that?" Tori asked curiously as Jade signed and the receptionist looked at her confused, Jade simply looked at her and gave her the paper back.

"Done, I'll go home now…If my parents call, tell them I brought some friends over" Jade said and Martha nodded, she didn't understand why they thought Jade's parents were alive but she wasn't going to break her lie, she was her boss after all.

"Where are your parents?" Beck asked.

"On a trip, they'll be back in a few days" Jade simply said.

"I want to meet them, they're always on trips" He said.

"I know, nothing to do about it" She responded and opened the door to her house.

"Your house is huge!" Tori commented. "It's really pretty"

"Thanks" Jade said and sat down on her sofa, she was exhausted.

"May I go and look around?" She asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to have my blood sample as well? I mean, if that's enough for you" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I won't" Tori said as she looked around the living room and saw a stuffed raven on one of the little tables. "Wow…this looks amazing" she commented and touched it.

"It's my favorite" Jade said proudly. "I put a lot of detail into the eyes"

"Wait…you made this?" Tori asked.

"Yes" she responded.

"Not surprised" Andre commented and Beck chuckled.

"Jade likes taxidermy, didn't you know?" Cat asked.

"No…but I mean, I guess I should've guessed it" Tori said and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked slightly angry.

"Nothing, forget it…This is really cool, you're good at it" She responded trying to be nice but Jade ignored her. "Thanks for letting us come today"

"Yeah, whatever" Jade said as she typed things on her phone.

"You know, this makes me realize we don't really do much together, I mean we've known each other for a long time now and I didn't know you have a motel, for example" Tori said. "There must be many other things I don't know about you" she added and Jade sighed as she looked back at her.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

 **So how did you like the first chapter?**

 **Let me know in the reviews, guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang left a couple of hours later and after that, Jade did what she did every day; she did her homework, watched movies, played some music and later in the day prepared dinner for one, as always. She sat down in the dining room and looked at the big empty table, she was used to being alone and she was okay with it but sometimes the solitude of the house suffocated her, sometimes all she wanted was to go to Beck's or Cat's house or anywhere to avoid being alone, some other times she only wanted to go back in time or to disappear; sometimes life was just hard but she had to keep going.

The whispers seemed to have vanished ever since Jade had moved to the new house and she started to believe it all had been part of her imagination or that something in her old house tormented her. "Cheers" Jade said to the angel candelabrum and drank her wine. However, as she was drinking the wine the candles suddenly blew off and the same whisper penetrated Jade's head as it did in the old days.

"It's time" The voice said and Jade felt the shivers going down her spine, she dropped the glass and froze there for a few seconds. She looked around to verify there was no one there and stood up to turn on all the lights of the room.

"Monsters do not exist" Jade whispered to herself. "This is your imagination, Jade, monsters do not exist" she repeated and there was silence for several seconds but then the doorbell rang so she flinched scared. "God…" she said annoyed and walked to the door.

"Hi Miss West, sorry to bother you but I need you to sign something" Mr. Edwards, the manager, said and saw her appalled face. "Is everything alright?" He asked, he was an average height, dark haired, forty year old British man.

"Yes, couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Jade asked and took a small breath to calm her nerves.

"No, I'm going to submit the papers today…by email, I mean, it's urgent that they come fix the electricity supply system" Mr. Edwards said as she read the papers and then signed. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the disturbance"

"Is everything okay in the motel? No undesirable guests?" Jade asked.

"No, no I wouldn't say so…We have a mother with two children, a doctor, a tourist and some young fellows that are here for a concert" He informed and she nodded.

"Good, then you better be on your way…it's getting late" Jade said.

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow…Have a good night" Mr. Edwards said and walked away, Jade simply stared at him and the motel for a few seconds and closed the door. She returned to the dining room to clean the broken glass and started picking up all the pieces but accidently cut her hand.

"Ah…damn it" She said annoyed and went to the kitchen to clean her hand. Next morning Jade opened her eyes and found herself in her bed, she immediately sat up and looked around confused, she did not remember having gone to bed or changed her clothes. She looked at her hand and saw the cut with bandage on it but she did not remember doing that either.

"What the hell…" Jade said disconcertedly and tried to remember but it was useless, the last thing she remembered was her hand in the water and blood running on the sink. "Maybe it was too much alcohol" she said and got ready for school.

"Miss West, good morning, I'm glad to see you so…well again" Martha commented when Jade walked into the reception.

"What do you mean well again?" Jade asked.

"Well, you seemed a little…distressed last night" She commented.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jade asked nervously.

"Don't you remember? You came last night, around eleven and you walked around the motel several times, then you went into one of the rooms and started breaking everything, you ragged the sheets and scratched the floor with your fingernails until I stopped you…" Martha said and Jade could not believe what she was hearing, she didn't remember any of that. "I asked you what was wrong but you told me, in a very serious tone I might add, to mind my business and then you ran back to the house"

"What happened next?" Jade asked as she tried to push the tears back, she was terrified.

"Fortunately none of the clients realized what happened so Laura and I fixed the room and now it's back to normality" Martha explained. "I was worried but I preferred to avoid another confrontation with you, miss, I must admit you were very intimidating"

"It's okay, don't worry about it…I wasn't feeling my best last night, I'm sorry" Jade simply said and took a breath. "Thanks for fixing the mess…I, I'll go to school now"

"Have a nice day" The lady said and Jade simply tried to smile as she left but as soon as she got in her car the tears started coming. She looked at her face in the mirror and could not understand what had happened, she was absolutely terrified but she couldn't stop living because of it, she would get help and keep going.

Jade had a normal day at Hollywood Arts and she decided to spend her afternoon with Beck instead of going back home, she didn't want to be alone. However next morning Jade opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed again, the last thing she remembered was being in Beck's RV.

"No, not again…this can't be happening" Jade said nervously and when she turned to the mirror her mouth dropped, she was wearing a dress that wasn't hers and there was some blood on it, like someone had cleaned their hands on the dress. She walked closer to the mirror and looked at herself, she wanted answers, she wanted to understand but she couldn't.

Jade took a shower and then got ready for school, she didn't know whose dress it was but she decided to put it in a bag and throw it in the basement. She walked into the reception afraid of what Martha would say but she was acting normally.

"Hey miss, I've got great news…The new lamps we purchased are gonna be here tomorrow" She said and Jade smiled relieved she hadn't made any comment.

"That's great" Jade responded. "Ummm…Martha, did anything special happen last night? I think I was a little wasted, I don't remember"

"I wasn't here, Miss, I only covered for Anne two days ago but she didn't tell me anything this morning when I arrived" Martha commented.

"Right, well…Bye, thanks for the news" Jade said and left to school. She arrived in Hollywood Arts and saw all her friends standing by Tori's locker.

"Really, he bit our guest…" Cat said to them and they laughed confused.

"What are you talking about? A dog?" Jade asked as she joined their talk.

"No, my brother…you know he is special" Cat explained.

"He sounds lovely" Tori said sarcastically and they laughed.

"Hey, what happened last night?" Beck asked and Jade stared at him nervously, that was it, he had the answer this time.

"What do you mean? You know what happened" Jade said casually.

"No, I don't…We were watching a movie and then you just stood up and left, I asked you what you were doing but you ignored me" Beck commented and she looked to the side to think of an excuse.

"I…I wanted to be alone, sorry" Jade and gave him a little smile but he didn't know what to believe.

"Alright, let's go to class" Tori said and they did, they went to Sikowitz's classroom and found him reading the newspaper.

"Those things still exist?" Andre asked confused.

"Yes, they do and they only bring bad news" Sikowitz responded.

"Let me see" Tori said and grabbed the paper. "Poor girl, I don't understand how people can do stuff like this…" she said and shook her head sadly.

"What happened?" Beck asked and grabbed the paper.

"Sixteen year old girl found dead, Melanie Hills, sixteen, was reported as missing two days before the police found her corpse on the side of the road, cause of death was a head trauma from getting repeatedly hit against a rock, she also presents cuts all over her neck. She was believed to have run away from home but now the police are looking at a possible kidnapping and murder" Beck read and sighed. "This world disgusts me"

"She was so cute" Cat said sadly and Jade looked at the newspaper, the main image showed a girl in shorts and bra on the grass with her face blurred out but there was blood all around her head. However, the next picture made Jade's blood go cold; it showed the girl in the same dress she'd woken up in that morning.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked when he saw her appalled expression.

"Um…yeah, it's just…terrible what happened" Jade said and took a little breath to hide her nervousness.

"It really was, poor girl was just starting to live and the way they killed her…ruthless" Sikowitz said as Jade looked down thinking about it, she couldn't have done it, right? It was impossible, right? She had no reasons to do it…but why did she have the dress? A thousand questions fulfilled Jade's head, she couldn't focus on anything but that photo of the girl and her memory of herself in the bloody dress.

Jade went back home as soon as classes were over and she locked herself inside the house, she tried to have a normal day but she couldn't feel at peace, the doubt didn't leave her and she also felt she wasn't alone, the same feeling that had accompanied her throughout her childhood was back but this time there was no one to tell her monsters did not exist, she only had herself.

"What's happening? Why can't I live in peace?" Jade asked herself in the mirror and then her reflection suddenly smiled back at her so she stepped back scared.

"No need to be afraid" The reflection said in her same voice.

"Who are you?" Jade asked trying to remain strong and brave, she couldn't believe her eyes but at the same time she knew she wasn't hallucinating, she'd grown up feeling and hearing that presence.

"Me? You know me, we've known each other since the dawn of time, my dear" The reflection said. "You don't remember now but you will, eventually…if you allow it"

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked and her reflection stepped out of the mirror so she moved back even more terrified. "This is my imagination, this isn't real" she said as she looked at the floor and took small breaths but when she looked up the other version of herself was still there, smiling satisfied.

"Are you done?" It said and Jade tried her hardest to remain calm. "Don't be afraid of me, Amunet"

"What did you call me?" Jade asked.

"Your name, your true name…Amunet, Amunet, Amunet" It responded and laughed as Jade shook her head.

"Leave me alone, please leave me alone" Jade demanded. "I'm not who you think I am"

"You've never been alone, you know that…You've always known you're different" It affirmed and smirked. "Do not resist it, this is who you're meant to be"

"What happened last night?" Jade questioned and her reflection smiled.

"You enjoyed some of the bliss that awaits you by my side, tastes good doesn't it?" It responded and she looked down confused. "Do not fear, child, it is our time"

* * *

 **I told you this story would be quite different and pretty dark so I hope you guys have fun! Just enjoy it for what it is :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do not fear, child, it is our time" The reflection said and extended her arm to Jade, she looked at it fearfully and stepped back a little.

"Stay away from me" Jade ordered and turned around covering her face. She opened her eyes in the morning and smiled, this time she could remember what had happened, she could remember going to bed after that thing had vanished.

Jade didn't know what had happened but she was not going to tell anyone about it, she knew no one would believe her and she risked getting locked away; however, after that night she stopped telling herself monsters did not exist, they did and they were just waiting for her to drop her defenses.

Jade went to school and the gang decided to hang out together that afternoon so they all went to Tori's house. They ordered pizza, watched movies and they were now playing cards as they usually did.

"So, what do you guys think we should do for the project?" Tori asked as she put her card on the table.

"I say we should make monologues for all of us" Beck suggested.

"God no, those are incredibly boring" Jade commented.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

"A drama, one that involves actually acting" She responded and they thought about it.

"Okay but what would it be about?" Andre asked and Jade started thinking of ideas but after a few seconds her sight became blurry and it all turned black. Jade's body was just staring into space with a blank expression.

"Jade? What would it be?" Tori asked when they realized she wasn't moving.

"Jade? No girl, much, much older" Jade said in a deeper and raspier voice so they looked at each other confused.

"What? What are you talking about? Is this part of your idea?" Beck asked and chuckled as took a sip of water. Jade simply threw the cards to the center and placed her hands on the table top, which was made of glass.

"So?" Andre asked and Jade stared at him coldly. "Jade, this is not funny"

"My name isn't Jade" Jade said angrily and suddenly the glass started cracking so they moved their hands away and she laughed. They looked at each other confused and then all the lights started going on and off uncontrollably so they stood up scared.

"What's happening?" Cat asked as she hugged Andre.

"I don't know" He said as he, Cat, Tori and Robbie stood a few feet away from the table and Beck stayed next to Jade.

"Hey, what is going on? Jade, talk to me" Beck said worriedly and she turned to him with a malicious smile on her face.

"Sh" She said as she put her finger on her nose and then started laughing, the lights stayed on and the gang looked at each other.

"I wanna go" Cat whispered and they nodded, they tried to walk to the garden because it was the closest way out but then the door slammed closed.

"Ah!" Tori screamed and they turned around to see Jade standing and looking at them.

"Please stop, please stop this" Beck demanded trying to control his own fear.

"Why are you leaving? Come sit down again" Jade said and smiled but they could sense something was off, she wasn't herself yet. "Do it" she ordered and they had to obey, they couldn't escape anyway.

"Who are you?" Beck finally asked, it was clear they weren't talking to Jade anymore.

"It is time, it is time for amunet to be who she really is" Jade said seriously.

"Who's amunet?" Andre asked and Jade smiled.

"You shall see" Jade affirmed and looked at all of them. "Stay out of the way…don't make me hurt you" She said cynically and stood up, she calmly put her jacket on, grabbed her purse and left the house while they stayed there completely frozen.

"What the hell did just happen?" Tori asked confused and scared.

"I…I think we just witnessed a possession of some sort" Beck said, there was no other possible answer.

"Come on, we are adults…the devil does not exist" Andre said.

"Then how do you explain this? The glass, the door and the lights?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but…it can't be a possession" He responded. "She must've had help, which one of you was it?"

"Don't be ridicuous, Andre, this wasn't a joke" Tori said nervously. "Something is wrong with her"

"I'm scared" Cat said with tears in her eyes and Beck sighed.

"So am I"

Jade opened her eyes next morning and found herself on the sofa of her living room, she didn't remember anything either so she closed her eyes in frustration. "Not again…" She whispered and made her way to the staircase but then something caught her attention, there were marks on the floor, it was a path from the front door to the basement; it seemed something filthy had been dragged down there so she took a breath and decided to take a look.

Jade opened the door to the basement and walked downstairs carefully, she turned on the lights and at first she didn't see anything but then another light turned on by itself and she looked at it, there was a big industrial refrigerator that Jade didn't even remember buying but she walked towards it anyway. "What is this…" She asked herself and opened it only to immediately drop the cover again and walk back in shock.

There was a body inside the refrigerator, it was a young man and his throat had been slit; he had marks of teeth on his face and neck as well and his eyes were open. Jade covered her mouth completely appalled and when she turned to the side she saw herself in the mirror; she was wearing her own clothes but she had blood all over her them and some on her mouth as well.

"No, no, no…" Jade said and shook her head terrified. "Oh god" she said and started crying, she simply ran upstairs and went straight to her bathroom to shower. She needed to clean herself, she didn't know what had happened but she could imagine it and she was terrified but after thinking about it for a while she decided she wouldn't surrender, she would fight and face her reality, she would get rid of the body and move on with her life. She got ready for school and went to the motel as she did every morning hoping for no bad news, she needed to keep everything under control.

"Morning miss" Martha said.

"Hey, um…any news?" Jade asked.

"No, everything has been calm around here and Anne didn't tell me anything" Martha responded and Jade nodded. "Well, there is something but it might not be a big deal"

"What is it?" She asked.

"One of our guests has not returned and he didn't pay off the room, he only gave us half of the money and said he would pay it off when he left but he hasn't returned" Martha commented. "But maybe he will come"

"Who is it? Where did he go?" Jade asked.

"That's the thing, his motorbike is still outside but he is not in the room…He was yesterday but this morning when I knocked for breakfast he wasn't inside" Martha explained and Jade thought about it.

"Let me see his ID" She demanded and Martha handed her the ID card, she looked at it and immediately recognized it: it was the man she had in the freezer but she couldn't show her surprise so she only gave it back. "Well, if he doesn't come back we'll have to keep his motorbike as an insurance" Jade simply commented. "Give him today and then prepare the room for a new guest"

"Okay, will do" Martha said and Jade nodded. "Miss, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Jade said not really paying attention.

"Why have you not told your friends that your parents passed away?" Martha questioned curiously and Jade glared at her so she got nervous.

"That is none of your business, Martha but you better not say otherwise if they come again, understood? I told them what I believed appropriate at the moment and it'll stay that way unless I say so" Jade said.

"Yes miss, I'm sorry" Martha said and Jade sighed.

"I'll see you later, bye" She simply said and left the room to get in her car; John Higgins, twenty two, that was the man she had killed and could not get out of her head. "I got this" She said to herself and drove off.

Jade arrived to Sikowitz's classroom and saw her friends so she approached them as usual. "Hey" She said and they looked at her scared. "What is it? It seems you just saw a ghost" she added and laughed.

"You don't remember?" Beck asked and she felt her blood going cold, they knew something but she decided to play it cool.

"Remember what?" Jade asked back.

"You…you changed last night" Tori informed and Jade stared at them confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked pretending not to know.

"Jade, you couldn't have forgotten" Andre said. "You played a hell of a trick on us, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, we only played cards" Jade affirmed.

"You cracked the table, made the lights go crazy and shut the door from feet away" Tori informed. "Even your voice changed, you were terrifying"

"I…I don't remember any of that" Jade said sincerely. "You're lying to me, aren't you?" she asked pretending to be confused, she didn't know if she could tell them the truth.

"We are not, Jade, you scared the hell out us" Beck informed and she looked down.

"Was that all that happened?" Jade asked.

"You wanted more? Yeah, that was it...I mean, all that and you also threatened us and then just left" Tori responded.

"I threatened you how?" She asked.

"You said weird stuff, I don't know…You told us to stay out of the way or that you'd hurt us" Tori responded.

"You also talked about someone called Amunet or something" Andre added.

"Amunet?" Jade asked surprised and they nodded.

"Who is Amunet?" Beck questioned and Jade looked at them nervously.

"I don't know" Jade said sincerely and looked down. "I don't remember any of that"

"What do you remember?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, Beck, I…I was playing cards and then I was home this morning" Jade responded.

"You arrived home at some point so that's good" Beck said and she sighed mortified.

"Didn't your parents see you?" Cat asked and she looked at them confused for a second but then she remembered her lie.

"No" Jade simply responded. "Listen, I know this is really hard to believe but that wasn't me"

"You mean you were possessed? That's impossible" Andre affirmed. "Just admit you did a trick on us, admit it"

"That's enough, Andre" Beck demanded.

"No I didn't, I don't know what happened but it's been happening for days...and this thing, whatever it is, has been chasing me since I was a kid" Jade confessed and took a breath. "It's always been there, I knew it but no one ever believed me, even I started to think I was going mad but it's real, it's here...it's here to hurt me" she said with a shaky voice and teary eyes, it was clear she was freaked out. "I know you don't believe me, nobody does but if you tell anyone about this I'll deny it, I'm not getting locked up" she warned.

"Okay, calm down...let's think things calmly" Beck said. "I believe you, I want you to know that" He added and she looked at him surprised.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded.

"I saw it and I know you are not crazy, until yesterday I didn't think any of this existed but I can't ignore what we witnessed" Beck said and she exhaled relieved as she nodded a little. "If you say this thing has been with you forever then why haven't your parents reached out to the church or something?"

"My parents never believed it" She explained.

"Well, they have to now, we saw it ourselves" Tori said and Jade looked to the side nervously.

"My parents are not part of this discussion, okay? And...now that I think of it, this was a mistake, you all need to stay away too, that thing warned you for a reason" Jade affirmed and looked at Beck. "I think it's best if we stay away from each other"

"What are you saying? No, of course not, we can't let it win" Beck said.

"And I can't let it hurt you, I've seen what it can do" She responded.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Just..." She started but she couldn't tell them about the murders. "I just know it's dangerous, believe me...I could hurt you and I don't want that" Jade said to them but Beck shook his head. "You have to stay away from me, I don't want you around"

"Jade, don't do this" Beck said as he shook his head but she simply took a breath.

"It's my life and my decisions, it's done, we're done"

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **I told you the story would be crazy and different from my usual stories but I really hope you stick with me! There's a lot coming, just keep in mind it's very dark.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are done" Jade said and Beck shook his head.

"No, no you can't do this" He affirmed and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving the classroom.

"I just did, stay away from me…it's a warning, the second one" Jade said and pulled her arm away before leaving the classroom.

"This has got to be a joke, this can't be happening" Beck said upset and kicked the chair.

"Hey, careful there" Sikowitz said as he walked into the classroom.

"Calm down, we'll think of something later" Andre said and Beck exhaled, he and the rest of them stayed in class but they couldn't stop thinking about Jade. That day after school they went to Tori's house to think of ways to help Jade but they didn't even know what they were up against.

"Okay, what do we know?" Tori asked.

"This is a freaking horror movie" Andre said. "It's hard to believe, if we hadn't been there I would say she is lying"

"We know she is not, so what are the facts?" Beck questioned.

"She said this thing has been with her forever and has recently started possessing her" Tori said. "That doesn't help much"

"Doesn't help at all" Robbie said.

"We need to understand why, why her? And what is this thing that's chasing her?" Andre asked. "Is it a ghost? A demon? Is she crazy?"

"Crazy? Are you for real? We saw what she did, mental illnesses don't give you magical powers, Andre, it is time to face the fact we are dealing with something beyond our understanding" Beck responded.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Andre said and thought about it. "We can't completely rule it out, maybe she had help…but I'm not saying it's her fault, maybe she doesn't know it"

"Very well, then give me an explanation for the table, the lights and the door" Beck demanded.

"Maybe she had something in her hand, something that cracked the glass…about the lights, that can be controlled too if you mess with the electricity and the door, I don't know…maybe it was the wind" Andre commented.

"That's not possible, we were there and she didn't trick us…it just happened" Tori said and Andre sighed. "Beck is right, this thing is something else"

"Remember she mentioned the name Amunet, let's look it up" Beck said and Robbie googled it, he read for around three minutes and took a small breath. "So?"

"I found it, in Egyptian mythology Amunet was the mother of creation. Her name means the hidden one and according to this, she's been reincarnating over the centuries" Robbie explained.

"So what does that have to do with Jade?" Tori asked.

"I think…I think she IS amunet" Robbie commented.

"What? That's crazy, come on…it's mythology, you said it yourself" Andre affirmed.

"Andre, stop it! When will you realize that we are dealing with a supernatural being? The world is not what we think, last night proved it" Beck responded. "We need to be open minded"

"Okay, fine…but even if we believed she is this goddess, it still doesn't explain what's happening, I mean…who is the other creature?" Andre asked. "And how can she be this without knowing?"

"We don't know if she doesn't know" Cat said and they turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, maybe…she just didn't tell us" Cat responded.

"That makes sense, listen I'm not judging her but if we are to believe all this how can we be sure she hasn't lied? Maybe she was scared or maybe she didn't want us to know who she really is" Andre commented.

"This is so confusing" Tori said.

"I think we should ask someone else, someone who knows about this stuff" Robbie suggested.

"Yes, we'll do it tomorrow" Beck said and sighed. "But now I want to see Jade, she needs to change her mind, she can't push us out…and I don't think she lied, she just doesn't understand what she is"

"Let's go see her then" Cat suggested and they agreed, Beck drove them to Jade's house and parked the car in the motel.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?" Mr. Edwards said as he stepped out of the office.

"We are Jade's friends, we'll go see her" Cat informed.

"Oh Miss West is not home right now, she left about two hours ago but you can wait for her" He responded.

"Do you know where she went?" Beck asked.

"No, no but she was in a bit of a rush" Mr. Edwards commented.

"Are her parents home? We would like to talk to them" Beck said and Mr. Edwards stared at them confused.

"Excuse me, her parents?" He asked disconcertedly.

"Yes, her parents…what's the problem with that? They're not home?" Beck questioned.

"No, I'm afraid they're not" He responded.

"Okay, we'll wait for them too" Beck said and Mr. Edwards sighed.

"I'm afraid they won't come" He affirmed.

"They're on a trip?" Tori asked and he shook his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. West are dead" Mr. Edwards informed and their eyes wide opened.

"What? But when?" Beck asked shocked.

"Years ago, they died in a fire…only Jade survived, didn't she tell you that she was an orphan?" The manager questioned and they looked at each other completely shocked.

"You mean Jade lives all alone in that house?" Tori asked.

"Yes, she does…she's lived alone since she was fifteen and she moved here" He explained. "What a brave young woman, isn't she? Living on her own, managing this place and the other family businesses, going to school, it must be tough but she handles it like a pro" He said and smiled as they looked at each other disconcertedly.

"And she doesn't have any other relatives?" Robbie asked.

"Oh no, she was an only child and she has no other family left, it's just her" Mr. Edwards informed and they didn't even know if they were angry or sad about Jade's lie; they didn't like that she had lied to them but they felt so bad for her. "Are you sure you're her friends? You don't seem to know that much about her"

"Oh no, it's just…she didn't mention that part of her life" Beck said and took a breath. "Thank you, we'll wait for her"

"Very well" Mr. Edwards said and walked back inside.

"Dead? Her whole family is dead and she never told us?" Tori asked surprised.

"She's been lying the whole time" Andre said. "What if she lied about the amunet thing too?"

"Let's just…wait, she has a lot to explain" Beck said coldly and then they heard an engine coming, they looked back and saw Jade getting out of her car but she'd parked right outside her house this time. "There she is" He said and they saw her opening her trunk, she grabbed some large containers and walked inside with them.

The gang walked up to the front door and when she was coming back to get more stuff out of her trunk she saw them. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Jade asked surprised and then remembered she had told them to stay away. "I thought I'd made myself clear"

"Oh we just wanted to make sure you weren't lying, you know, since it's such a habit of yours" Beck said coldly and she stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked but he ignored her and walked into the house followed by the rest of the gang.

"Curious, right? How your parents are always on a trip, they must be pretty busy to take care of their daughter" Beck said.

"Yes, they are but they do take care of me so you can go now" Jade responded.

"Stop lying, Jade" He said upset. "That's enough for the act, your parents don't take care of you because they're dead" He affirmed and her eyes wide opened. "Yes, we know it all…"

"Who told you?" Jade asked but he remained quiet. "WHO TOLD YOU?" She asked louder.

"Doesn't matter who told us, the point is that we know so you can stop lying now" Tori said and Jade glared at her. "Why did you lie, Jade? We are your friends"

"You're not my friend" She responded.

"Yes I am and you know it" Tori affirmed and Jade looked down with a few tears in her eyes, she didn't like to think about her parents.

"Jade, look at me" Beck demanded and she did so he saw her glassy eyes. "I just want to know why, why did you lie about this? It doesn't make any sense"

"I…I just, I don't know, I was afraid" Jade admitted. "I was new in the school and I'd just met you, I couldn't just say 'hey, I'm Jade, I just moved here, my parents died in a house fire last month and I have no one in the world, do you want to be my friend?'" She said sarcastically. "I was enough of a freak and I didn't need your compassion"

"Jade" Beck said and she turned to him.

"What?" She asked upset.

"You're not alone in the world, not anymore" He affirmed and she stared at him trying to hold the tears back. "Come here" He said and embraced her in his arms, she didn't know what to do at first but she decided to hug him back, she needed him now more than ever before. "I don't want you to ever lie to me again, okay?" He said as he broke the hug and she nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to share with us?" Tori asked and Jade sighed but then she remembered she still had the corpse in her basement so she got nervous.

"What is it?" Beck asked.

"You all need to stay away from me" Jade demanded. "I'm dangerous"

"No, you're not" Cat said.

"I have these recurring blackouts and I do…things that I can't control, you've seen it" Jade commented. "I could hurt you"

"We won't leave you, you need us and we will get through this together" Beck affirmed and held her hands. "You need to trust us"

"It's not that simple…" Jade simply said and took a breath.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out…We are going to see an expert tomorrow" He informed.

"A medium you mean? Or a shrink?" She asked coldly.

"None, we mean someone who can tell us the story, explain what you are, why you're being chased and by what" Tori explained. "We looked up the name Amunet and we believe an expert might clear all our questions, it has to do with ancient Egypt or something like that"

"Oh…okay, yeah that might help" Jade said, it was nice to have her friends by her side and if they could help her defeat it, she would gladly accept it. They decided to spend the night with her to make her feel safe and accompanied, they didn't want her to feel she was alone again and even though she was glad to have them there she was worried they would find the corpse.

"What's all this for? You're into chemistry now?" Tori asked curiously as they made their way upstairs and saw all the containers with liquids in them.

"Oh…no, they're for my gardens and for the motel, you know, cleaning stuff" Jade said and they nodded.

"And you're gonna leave them in the hallway?" Beck asked.

"I'll take them to the basement tomorrow" She responded.

"No need to, I'll do it now" Beck said and he was the last in line so before Jade could do anything he stepped down and grabbed two containers.

"No wait!" Jade said but he walked downstairs to the basement anyway; she immediately ran after him and felt her hear beating faster, she was already thinking of ways to explain the murder but when she saw him he was just leaving the containers on the floor and the open freezer was behind him.

"Is it okay here?" He asked and she nodded as she exhaled relieved. "You okay?"

"I don't like coming down here often" Jade commented and embraced herself. "Actually, could you help me with the other containers? They're in the trunk" she said and he nodded.

"Of course" He said and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before going upstairs, as soon as he left she closed the freezer and quickly put boxes on it. "This is all I saw" Beck said as he came downstairs and found her next to the huge freezer.

"Yes, that's all I bought" Jade said.

"What do you keep in there? Isn't it too big for one person?" Beck asked with a slight chuckle and walked towards her but she stopped him and hugged him.

"It's for the motel, a replacement for the one we have there…it's empty" Jade said and smiled. "Let's go upstairs"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWS COMING! I love seeing your comments :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, in this chapter things will start making more sense to you. As you all know this story is heavely inspired on Penny Dreadful, so on this chapter there's a paragraph and one particular character (Mr. Lyle because I love him) straight from the show that I decided to use to get the story right, it was too poetic so I didn't want to reinterpret it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori, Cat, Robbie and Andre were just waiting in the hallway because they didn't know where they would sleep and Jade never had visitors so she hadn't prepared anything either. "Where are we staying?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Umm…I have a guests' room so I guess you and Andre can be there, it's that way" Jade said and pointed to the opposite side. "This is my room, you can stay with me" She said to Beck and he nodded. "And for you girls, I guess…I guess you can take that one" she said and opened the door right next to hers. "This was my parents' room when we came" she added and they smiled at her sadly.

"Are you sure you want us to stay here? We can be somewhere else, even the sofas if this makes you feel bad in anyway" Tori said nicely.

"Nonsense Vega, why would I feel bad about this?" Jade asked annoyed. "You can take it, it's not like they spent that much time here anyway"

"It's huge" Cat commented as they walked around. "It's funny how the bed is right opposite yours on the other side"

"Yeah, well…I told you this thing has always been with me and I used to get really scared when I was little, they never believed me but they placed the beds this way so I would always feel them close to me, right behind the wall and I knew I wasn't alone" Jade said and a tear streamed down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"That's really sweet" Tori said and smiled as Jade sat down on the bed and stroked it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beck asked and she shrugged.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked back. "They died, everybody dies"

"You don't need to be strong all the time, you know?" Tori said sincerely.

"It's in the past" Jade simply responded. "I'm fine now"

"Tell us about that, how did it happen?" Andre asked as they all sat down to listen.

"I had just turned fifteen and we went to sleep after celebrating, I got in bed and then, I don't know…I suddenly found myself sitting in the back of an ambulance and there were people asking me questions, there was fire all over the house and my parents were taken out by firemen" Jade explained.

"So you don't remember leaving your house?" Robbie asked confused and she shook her head.

"No, I don't know how I got to that ambulance and I don't know why I didn't wake my parents" She responded.

"Why did the fire start?" Tori questioned.

"They said the fire wasn't an accident but they never found the person who did it" Jade informed.

"And you don't have any idea?" Andre asked and she shook her head; there was silence for several seconds and Tori gulped to give herself the strength to ask her next question.

"And you don't remember anything…" Tori said and they all looked at each other and then at Jade. She knew what they were thinking and the worst part was that she had that doubt as well.

"You think I did it" Jade affirmed coldly and Tori looked down.

"I…I don't know what to think, Jade, that story seems so strange" She responded and Jade took a breath.

"Please Tori, that's ridiculous" Beck said upset. "Jade didn't kill her parents" He affirmed and Jade looked down so he stared at her confused. "Right?" He asked and she looked at him with teary eyes as she shrugged.

"I don't know" Jade said and took a breath to stop herself from crying. "The truth is that I don't know, I've tried to think of options…anything that explains how I could leave the house unharmed without realizing it, that explains how I could just leave my parents there to die but I still can't find an answer" she confessed. "I've seen what this thing can do and I…maybe I really did it, maybe I killed my parents" she admitted and covered her face as they looked at each other shocked.

"Okay, let's not overthink this" Beck said trying to remain calm. "What do you mean you've seen what it can do?" He asked and she looked at him nervously.

"Forget it, I just mean that it's a possibility" Jade said.

"But even if it was you, it wasn't really you who did it…right? It was the demon or whatever it is, we know it can possess you" Tori affirmed and Jade laughed.

"It still was my body who did it, my hands ended my parents' lives, do you know what that means?" Jade asked anxiously.

"You can't be sure, maybe you don't remember leaving the house because you were in shock…maybe someone else did it" Andre commented.

"Exactly, don't even think about that" Beck added and put his arm around her shoulders. "Think about all the good things in your life, like this house and all the people in it…people who love you and who will never leave you alone, think about the motel, you've made it grow and prosper, you've done all this by yourself and you're not even eighteen yet" He said proudly and she smiled a little. "You are strong and we will fight this thing until the end"

They all went to bed and next day they missed school to go to a university and talk to a professor, they were instructed to go to a man called Mr. Lyle and they found him in the library looking for books. "There he is" The lady said and they nodded.

"Thanks" Tori said and they approached him. "Mr. Lyle?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" The man asked in a French accent, he was a short chubby man of funny appearance.

"We would like to talk to you, we believe you might help us with something" Beck said and the man nodded. "We want to know everything about amunet"

"Amunet? You mean the ancient Egyptian goddess?" He asked and they nodded. "What do you want to know about her?"

"Her origins, her purpose in life and her enemies" Beck said and Mr. Lyle smiled as he looked at the shelf, he grabbed two books and smiled at them.

"Follow me" He said and they followed him to his office.

"Amunet is an ancient Egyptian goddess, she is known as the goddess of creation…she could procreate without the need of a man" Mr. Lyle explained. "She did not have enemies but she was highly desired by many, especially by two entities"

"What for?" Robbie asked.

"Amunet, as the goddess of creation, is a powerful being, that under the influence of an evil entity could end the world as we know it, that's what the mythology of her is all about" Mr. Lyle explained and they looked at each other. "The story goes…" He said and opened the book as he put on his reading glasses. " _In the great war for the Heavenly Throne we were vanquished, so God looked down on his defeated angels and found us to be evil angels, so he cast us out. He took us by our winged backs and raised us over His head. Thence did he fling us from His Heavenly Throne and cast us down, to Earth and to Hell. So we were... cleaved apart... two brothers cast out to two realms. One brother to Earth and the other brother to Hell. And thus were we set in eternal enmity. My brother on Earth, to feed on the blood of the living by night. And myself in Hell to feed on the souls of the dead. Both in an eternal quest for the Mother of Evil, who will release us from our bondage and allow one of us to reconquer Heaven and topple God from his bloody throne. And so will the darkness reign, on Earth, in Heaven, everlasting._ And so comes the Apocalypse" He said and closed the book as they looked at each other nervously.

"Okay let me see if I got this right" Andre said and sighed. "Amunet is the mother of evil, right?" He asked and Mr. Lyle nodded.

"Exactly and if she were to surrender to one of the two evil entities in the prophecy, all light would end and the world would live in darkness" Mr. Lyle explained.

"Surrender to one of them how?" Jade asked.

"By accepting him, becoming his bride, allowing him to possess her soul and unleashing her power at his will" He explained.

"Who are these monsters?" Beck questioned.

"They have many names but one of them is definitely Lucifer, the fallen angel we know and the other, well…there are many theories but the most popular one is Dracula, father of the beasts who feed of the blood of the living" Mr. Lyle responded and they looked at each other.

"So amunet, she…she's never surrendered before?" Jade asked.

"Well, this is mythology but no, the story says she's reincarnated hundreds of times and they haven't succeeded, otherwise…well, we wouldn't be here" He said and laughed. "Just kidding, this is all mythology but really interesting, isn't it? Do you guys plan to do a project on it?"

"Yes, yes…" Tori said and smiled. "Thanks for your time"

"You're very welcome, call me if you need anything else" He said and handed Tori a card, she simply took it and they left.

"Well, we know it all now" Tori said as they walked into Jade's living room. "It makes sense"

"No, no…that can't be it" Jade said.

"He told us everything we needed to know, Jade, now we know what we are up against" Beck affirmed.

"Really? Do you expect me to really just accept the fact I'm the object of an eternal demonic quest? I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time processing it" Jade said upset. "I don't think this is right, I would know if I were amunet, right?" she asked. "It doesn't make any sense, it can't be right"

"You said you always felt it" Tori responded.

"But…no, not this and I can't accept it, do you understand what he said? If it is true, I'm doomed" Jade said angrily. "No matter what I do, they'll never leave me alone"

"No, you are not doomed because we won't let you surrender, we will fight" Beck affirmed. "Remember, I'll always be here for you" He said as he held her hands and she gave him a little smile. "Now let's stop thinking about this, let's just watch movies or go skating or something else, we won't give this creature what it wants, we must keep living"

The gang spent that day together as well and when they finally left Jade alone she proceeded to get rid of the body. She put on her breathing mask and put the body in a container full of acid, she couldn't risk being seen with a bag that size and she needed to get rid of the body for good.

"Finally gone" Jade said after she'd cleaned all the mess and there was no trace of him.

"Very good" Beck's voice suddenly said and Jade turned around immediately, only to see him standing by the stairs.

"Beck, I…" She said nervously.

"You what? It's clear, you just got rid of a dead body" He said and she stared at him not knowing what to say so he stepped closer to the light and she realized it wasn't really Beck. It was his image but his eyes were completely black.

"What do you want? Leave me alone" Jade demanded.

"You've never been alone, I've always been with you…in the shadows" He affirmed.

"I'm not what you think, just leave me alone!" She insisted. "What do you want from me? Just say it, I can't deal with this anymore"

"What do I want? Easy, my dear, I want you to be the mother of evil, I want you to accept yourself" The thing said and smiled so she shook her head.

"I will never become what you want, this is me" She said.

"You don't understand now but you will, I promise" He affirmed.

"Why don't you show me your face?" Jade asked coldly. "Always hiding behind a mask"

"In time" He responded. "No need to worry, dear, soon you'll see who you really are"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Soon you'll see who you really are" The vision of Beck said and she gulped but tried to keep her fearless face.

"I know who I am" Jade said and pushed him out of the way as she walked back upstairs. She decided to stay there because in the end, no matter where she went that thing would follow her and she preferred to keep it away from her friends. She tied her hand to the side of the bed just so she wouldn't go anywhere and finally went to sleep.

Next morning she woke up and she was still in bed so she smiled to herself, she got ready for school and stopped by the motel as usual. "Morning" Martha said to her and she smiled because she was in a good mood.

"Hi, how's everything?" Jade asked as she bit her apple.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Anne won't be working with us any longer" The lady said.

"Why?" Jade asked confused.

"She is moving out of town" She responded and Jade thought about it. "I could change my shift to the night, in fact that would be convenient because I want more time with my children"

"Great, then it's done" Jade said.

"But I can take it until next week, so we're gonna need someone to cover it until then and a new employee for the day" Martha commented.

"I'll do the night shift until next week, put up the announcement that we need an employee" Jade ordered and she nodded. "Bye Martha"

Jade arrived to school and saw her friends by the soda machine so she approached them. "Hey, everything okay?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yes but one of my employees just quit so I need to find a replacement real soon, I'm gonna have to cover her shift while the other takes over" Jade said annoyed.

"I could do it" Tori offered and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"You? You want to work at the motel?" She asked and Tori nodded.

"I was actually looking for a job, if I can work at your motel then I'd be happy to" Tori said.

"That's great, hire her" Beck said.

"Are you sure you're not taking it only to be near me because of…you know, just to make sure I'm not alone?" Jade asked and Tori shook her head.

"No, I want to work but that's a bonus" She affirmed.

"Okay then, come by these days and spend time with Martha…she'll tell you how things work and introduce you to the staff" Jade said and Tori nodded.

"Thanks!"

Later that day Jade drove Tori to the motel and introduced her to Martha, then she went home and did everything she had to do before her shift started. "Hey, how's everything?" Jade asked as she walked into the reception.

"Hey, it's all great" Tori exclaimed nicely.

"She is learning fast, miss" Martha informed.

"Good, I'm taking over now…You can go home" Jade said and then a man in uniform walked inside as well.

"Good night, how can we help you? Do you need a room?" Tori asked politely and Jade chuckled to herself, it was obvious Tori was trying hard to impress her.

"No, no…I'm a police officer, I'm here to ask about a man that I believe stayed with you, John Higgins?" He said and Jade immediately got nervous.

"Oh yes" Martha said and looked at Jade.

"Mr. Higgins stayed with us a few days ago but he left the room without paying, we don't know where he is now, why?" Jade asked.

"He was reported as missing, he came here for a job interview and his girlfriend reported his disappearance today" The man, whose name was Francisco, explained.

"He left his motorbike outside" Martha commented.

"Yes he did and as you can imagine, we decided to take it as a guarantee in case he returns" Jade added.

"May I see it?" He asked.

"Go ahead, it's in the back" She responded and Martha showed him in.

"Does this happen often? People leaving just like that?" Tori asked.

"No" Jade simply responded as she kept her eyes on the man, she didn't want him to suspect anything.

"Apparently he didn't leave anything" The cop said.

"Yeah, he is probably drunk somewhere in the city" Jade commented and the cop smiled.

"I guess so, good night" He said and left so she exhaled relieved.

"Okay, you're both dismissed" Jade said to them.

"I can stay with you, I don't mind" Tori offered.

"No, go home…I'll see you tomorrow" Jade said and they nodded as they left. Some hours passed and nothing happened but when it was around 11PM a man walked into the reception.

"Good evening, do you want a room?" Jade asked.

"Yes please" He said.

"I'm gonna need your ID and your signature here" She said as she signed him in.

"Here…" He handed her the card and she put it on the shelf with the others.

"Your key, room 9" She said and he smiled.

"Thanks…" He walked outside and she simply stared at him as he made his way to the room, she didn't know why but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt some sort of attraction but not physical or emotional, it was more like the attraction she felt for objects or food.

"Go ahead" The whisper said on her ear and she felt goose bumps. "Follow your desire…" It said and she took a breath, she wanted to find out what that desire was but at the same time she resisted it. She kept her eyes still on the window and she started feeling like she was floating, she didn't understand what was happening but she started walking and she couldn't control it.

Jade couldn't bring herself to speak or move but her body was doing it by itself, she felt she was watching a movie inside her head because she had lost all control but she was still present, trapped. Jade walked all the way to room 9 and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The man said and she smirked.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with some things up in my house" Jade asked and smiled. "It's just a few boxes and then I could, maybe, do something to make it up to you"

"Sure" He said smirking as well and followed her to the house. Inside her head Jade couldn't understand why she was doing that, she couldn't help it and she felt impotence because she was a puppet in those moments. "Nice place" He said as he looked around the main hall.

"Thank you, the boxes are down there" Jade said pointing to the basement and smiled so he went downstairs and she followed him.

"Which ones?" The man asked.

"Those, I need them up in that shelf" She pointed to some boxes and he started putting them up but he realized they were very light so she could've put them there herself.

"You seem strong, you couldn't get these?" He asked smiling and she bit her lip as she walked towards him.

"I needed a reason to get you to come" Jade said and put her arms on his shoulders so he put his hands on her hips. "Are you mad?" She asked smiling provocatively and Jade felt disgusted, she didn't understand how she could be doing that.

"You could have just told me but no, I'm not mad…I'm glad" He said and kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful" He said and she grabbed his face to kiss his lips, she pushed him down to the floor and got on top of him so he smiled excitedly. "Coming to your motel was the best decision of my entire life" He affirmed as he kissed her and she smiled.

"It really was" She said, her lips sitting on his and then she felt her hand grabbing a screwdriver and stabbing his chest; he immediately looked at her in shock and she smirked maliciously as she licked the blood on the screw driver. The man died within seconds and Jade touched the blood streaming down his skin, she felt it in her fingers and then stroked her lips with it while trying to fight herself but it was impossible, she wasn't in control.

Once she was done she stood up and simply stayed there staring at it for several seconds, until suddenly she felt back in control, she turned around to see who was with her and saw no one so she ran upstairs to the bathroom to throw up; she looked at herself in the mirror, her face covered in blood and she felt the need to rip her mouth off. She threw up and cried in the bathroom for about an hour until she felt dry and empty; then she cleaned her face, changed her clothes and went downstairs again only to find two children on top of the corpse, she didn't understand what they were doing but then she realized they were eating him.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Jade asked angrily and the two children looked at her so she stepped back scared, it was a boy and a girl and they seemed twins, they were around seven years old but they looked sinister; their skin was extremely pale, they had dark red marks around their eyes, huge pupils and bloody mouths. "Stay away from me!" Jade ordered and threatened them with an umbrella she had on the stairs.

The children looked at each other and smiled creepily as they walked towards her but then they looked up at the ceiling and got scared, they ran out of the window and she stayed there frozen in fear. She looked at the corpse and saw it all cut up so she closed her eyes because it was too disgusting even for her.

"You've seen it, you've tasted it, we are creatures of the night, amunet, do not fight it" The whisper said and Jade felt as if it were coming from inside her at the same time as it came from above.

"This is not me, this is not what I want" Jade affirmed angrily and looked up but didn't see anyone. "I want you to leave me alone!" she demanded full of rage, she wasn't scared anymore but she was angry and desperate, she only wanted to live her life.

"You can't run from yourself" The voice said and this time it was her own voice, she turned around and saw herself standing in front of her but with black eyes. "Don't be afraid of your true power, together we will conquer heaven and earth" She said and extended her arm to hold Jade's hand but she only stared at it coldly.

"You will never win" Jade affirmed and the vision started walking around her.

"Poor you, poor little Jade…orphan so young, do you remember that night? What you did?" It asked and Jade looked at it confused, it was so strange to see herself in other person. "You know what happened, don't you? I remember perfectly…You got up, looked in the mirror and smiled at me, smiled because I'm you"

"You are not me" Jade affirmed.

"You want me, Jade, always looking in the mirror to get my approval…We are one, I've always been with you" The vision said smiling satisfied. "You did it"

"You're lying" Jade said and the vision laughed.

"You know I'm not, you stood up, looked in the mirror and smiled at me, then you walked to the basement and grabbed the gasoline, you calmly spread it all over your house…especially in their door and the stairs to make sure they couldn't get out" The vision said and after every word, that memory uncovered, she could see exactly what the creature was saying in her head. "You drank a glass of champagne to celebrate and grabbed the matches…and then you saw it burn from the garden, you heard their screams, their desperation in the distance and…well, here you are now" The creature finished the story and Jade had several tears streaming down her face at that point, it was true, her worst fear had been true.

"You did this…You killed my parents!" Jade exclaimed full of anger and impotence.

"No, you did it all yourself" The vision said and smiled at her. "I just stood by and watched you, I knew this day would come and you would realize who you really are"

"You made me do it!" Jade screamed and saw herself laughing in front of her.

"No Jade, I didn't…I just let you take control of your life for once, I let you follow your desires and that's what happened" The vision said. "You are not who you think you are, you're so much more…"

"I'm not a monster" She affirmed.

"No, you're more than that…You're the mother of evil"

* * *

 **Dun dun dun**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW, tell me all your thoughts :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade's vision disappeared with a sinister smirk and Jade covered her face as she screamed into her hands in anger and impotence, she'd killed her parents and she had taken the lives of at least three other people in matter of days. She couldn't believe her life had come to that point but she refused to give up, she couldn't just disappear so she had to face what she'd done.

Jade put the body of the man in acid the same way she'd done with the other and cleaned up the basement until there was no blood left, then she returned to the motel and stayed there hoping no one else would come.

"Morning" Tori said as she entered the lobby, followed by Martha and they found Jade drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good you're here, I'm…going to the house" Jade said and rushed out of the place so they looked at each other.

"She is like that" Martha commented.

"I know" Tori said and smiled. "Look, it seems we got another guest last night"

"Room 9, very well…then we must have his breakfast ready by 9, the cook is not coming today so we'll be covering for him and send it out to everyone, when the help girls are too busy, you must take the breakfast to the guest" Martha explained and Tori nodded. "Come on, let's do it"

They cooked breakfast for all the guests and the maids started delivering it to each room but Tori decided to help and went to room 9 herself, she knocked but no one opened or said anything so she decided to open the door a little and see if he was inside. "Hello?" Tori said but the bed was made and no one was in it, however there was a bag on the sofa.

"Is everything okay?" Martha asked as she approached her.

"He isn't in the room and it looks like he didn't even sleep in it" Tori responded. "Weird, right? Maybe he just wanted a place to leave his things and went out for a party or something"

"I guess so, let's close the door"

The weekend ended and on Monday Jade went to school but she felt really sick, her head hurt a lot, she felt weak and she kept throwing up. "Whoa! What's happened to you?" Andre asked surprised when they saw her arriving to class.

"You look terrible" Robbie added.

"Are you okay?" Beck immediately asked and she sat down because she felt really bad.

"No" Jade said and then ran out of the classroom to go puke, they looked at each other and went after her so when she left the bathroom she saw them there. "Hey…"

"What's wrong? Have you seen a doctor?" Tori asked worriedly.

"No, it started this morning" Jade responded and closed her eyes because she was dizzy. "I don't know what's happening"

"We need to get you to a doctor now" Beck said and helped her walk to the nursery room but they couldn't really tell her anything there so Beck and her friends took her to a clinic after school.

"What's wrong with her?" Tori asked the doctor.

"Well, she has a fever and I believe this might be an infection but I can't be certain, her symptoms are not consistent with anything specific…I will need to run some tests" The doctor informed and they nodded.

Hours later Jade was released and she felt better but she also knew something was wrong, she was starting to lose control of herself again but this time she didn't know when it would completely happen; she felt it lurking somewhere inside her body.

"I think you all need to go" Jade said as she walked into her house.

"Are you crazy? Absolutely not, we are taking care of you" Beck informed.

"Beck, I really don't think that's a good idea…I don't think you're safe here" Jade admitted and they looked at each other. "I feel it coming, I know it'll happen and I don't want you around when it arrives"

"Can't you stop it?" Cat asked curiously.

"If I could we wouldn't be having this conversation" Jade said annoyed.

"The more reason to stay, we told you we'd be here for you and you need us now" Beck said and she sighed. "Let's get you to bed, I'll make some soup"

"Fine…" Jade said not very convinced and went upstairs. The gang made dinner for her and decided to help her clean up a little, the house wasn't dirty but they wanted to make her feel as good as possible.

"Where are the buckets?" Cat asked.

"Probably in the basement, let's go get them" Tori said and Andre walked downstairs with her. "Look, over there" She pointed to the corner and they started grabbing some buckets but then something caught her attention; there was a piece of light blue fabric with flowers showing up on the open end of a trash bag.

"What are you looking at?" Andre asked.

"That, it doesn't look like something Jade would wear…maybe it's for the kitchen, let's use it, this house needs some color" Tori said and grabbed the bag from the back, she thought she would find curtains or tablecloth but when she took the blue fabric she realized it was a dress and that it was covered in blood.

"Why does Jade have this?" Andre asked confused.

"I don't know, I've never seen her in a dress like this" Tori responded. "And the blood…" she said and then remembered the news of the dead girl from days before so her eyes wide opened; she grabbed her phone to google the article and as soon as she saw the photo of the girl, she realized it was the same dress.

"Looks like someone forgot a wallet, probably Beck" Andre said when he saw a wallet in the corner of the room but Tori was too distracted comparing the dresses. "What's the matter?" He questioned as he opened the wallet to check if it was actually Beck's but he saw a gym membership with the photo of another man.

"What?" Tori asked when she realized he was talking.

"Why does Jade have the wallet of this guy in the basement?" Andre asked and Tori looked at it, she didn't know the man on the picture but she recognized the name right away, it was one that had just signed in at the motel and left the room. She looked at it and thought about it worriedly.

"What's the problem?" He asked again.

"Let's go upstairs…" Tori said and they went up straight to Jade's room, Beck was there with her so when he saw his friends he smiled.

"Hey guys, found the buckets?" Beck asked.

"And some other things" Tori responded and put the bloody dress on the bed so Jade looked at it nervously, she'd forgotten about that dress. "And this, looks familiar to you?" She asked and Jade looked at her not knowing what to respond.

"What is all this about, Tori?" Beck questioned confused.

"That's what I want to know, Jade, did you do it?" She asked hoping for a no.

"Do what?" Andre asked.

"This dress belongs to the girl they killed last week, remember? The one on the papers" Tori informed. "She was found without it and I found it in the basement, covered in blood…and look, this too" She said and showed Jade the wallet. "Isn't this the man you signed in a few days ago? You know, the one who magically disappeared…just like the other one the police was looking for, strange how two guests just vanished, isn't it?" she questioned and Jade stared at her angrily.

"What is she talking about, Jade?" Beck asked and she sighed.

"Did you do it? Did you kill them?" Tori questioned and Jade felt it coming, she felt as if she were being pushed back and someone else were taking over her body. Jade simply stared at Tori with an ice cold glare for several seconds while they waited for an answer.

"Jade?" Beck asked because it'd been too long and she wasn't moving.

Jade simply sighed and a slight smile appeared on her face as she stretched her arms and back, she then started chuckling and turned to Tori again. "What do you think?" She asked cynically and they looked at each other as she got off the bed.

"Jade…?" Tori asked fearfully and Jade smiled.

"Somewhat" She said and started stroking Tori's cheek. "I told you to stay away…but you didn't listen"

"Guys…" Cat whispered scared but they didn't know what to do.

"You found our little secret, bad, bad girl" Jade said and laughed as she stepped back so Tori immediately moved to her friends. "What can I say? I just felt like it" she commented as she looked at the dress and then smelled it. "Mmmm so sweet, she was a lovely girl and I couldn't help myself"

"Leave Jade alone" Beck demanded, at that point it was clear Jade wasn't there anymore.

"Why do you want her?" Andre asked.

"Why does everyone want her? So beautiful, so nurturing…" Jade said as she touched her face. "So desirable, isn't she, Beck?" She asked and bit her lip.

"You killed those people, Jade had nothing to do with it" Tori affirmed.

"Oh no, things aren't so simple" Jade said and laughed as she looked at the wallet. "Such a nice young man, easy to kill, they all were really"

"You are lying, Jade knew nothing of this" Beck said and she looked down for several seconds. "Just admit it, she is innocent" He demanded and she slowly turned to him sadly.

"I did it" Jade said and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to control it" she said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her hands nervously. "I killed them, all of them"

"Oh god" Andre said mortified as she cried.

"Jade? Is it you?" Beck asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry…I told you it was a bad idea to stay" Jade affirmed and he immediately hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm here" He said and she held him tight but then her eyes opened and the gang saw her eyes were black.

"Beck!" Tori exclaimed scared but Jade quickly twisted his arm and put him on his knees.

"Oh…what a nice boy" Jade said and laughed maliciously. "I told you to stay out of the way…" she whispered on his ear and licked his cheek as her hand surrounded his neck. "She'll wake up to a nice surprise, a feast for our children…" She affirmed and he felt her fingernails sticking into his neck, he tried to stop her but she was significantly stronger.

"Get your hands off him!" Andre demanded and tried to touch her but she used one of her arms to push him back and he hit the wall. Cat and Robbie tried to run but the door slammed closed and they all started screaming as she laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Tori demanded scared, Beck couldn't really breathe well at that point and he was starting to see blurry but then Jade suddenly let go of him and he gasped for air.

Beck turned around and saw Jade looking down and breathing heavily as the tears streamed down her face, then they saw several red lines appearing all over her arms and she collapsed on her knees screaming. "AAAAAAH!" Jade screamed as the lines went up to her chest and her face, like burns from inside her body.

"Oh my god" Andre said terrified.

"Jade…" Beck said worriedly and tried to help her but he didn't know what to do.

"It's torturing her because she refused to kill Beck" Tori commented mortified as they saw her suffering until the lines slowly vanished and she started gasping to recover.

"Hey, hey…it's alright" Beck said thinking she'd been able to get it out and tried to help her but a second later she pushed him down and got on top of him.

"Game's over"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :) I'm sad that the last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, I love seeing your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Game's over!" Jade said and tried to bite Beck's neck but then Cat hit her head with a lamp, she was knocked off his body but she was still moving so Cat hit her again and she passed out.

"Ah!" Cat said and threw the lamp away.

"Oh my god, you killed her!" Tori said appalled and Beck quickly checked her pulse but she wasn't dead.

"No, no…she just passed out" He said and took a breath. "I can't believe this is happening"

"I'm really scared, I think we should go before she wakes up and wants to eat again" Andre said nervously. "She killed three people in matter of days, maybe the police should know"

"Are you crazy? They would lock her away forever" Beck affirmed. "Remember it's not Jade who does all this, it's that thing"

"So what do we do? We just let her kill us?" Robbie asked and Beck sighed as he thought about it.

"Maybe when she wakes up she'll be herself again" Tori said. "But I think we should call the professor, maybe he can tell us what to do"

"He'll think we are crazy" Andre affirmed.

"We can try" Tori insisted and Beck nodded.

"Call him"

They put Jade back on the bed and she slept all night, next morning she woke up and looked around confused, her head hurt a lot so she slowly sat up and saw Beck sleeping on the sofa but he felt her moving and woke up as well. "Hey" He said nicely trying to hide his nervousness.

"Hi" Jade said with a little smile like nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?" He questioned as he walked towards the bed and she nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked and sat down next to her because she seemed to be herself again.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked obliviously.

"You…you changed again, you tried to kill me" He informed and he expected her to be surprised but she remained calm and looked to the side to think about it.

"Well, you tried to kill me too, didn't you?" Jade asked cynically and smiled at him so he moved back, it still wasn't her. "What is it, babe? Are you afraid of me?" She questioned and chuckled.

"Leave her alone" Beck demanded and she sighed satisfied as she stretched her back on the bed.

"Leave who, Beck? It's me you're talking to" Jade affirmed.

"No, it's not" He responded.

"How could you know? You never even noticed my parents were dead" She commented and started laughing. "You poor idiot, I can make you believe anything I want and that's why you can't know what's the truth…but surprise, surprise! It's me" She said and he stared at her coldly; he knew it wasn't her, it couldn't be her.

"You're lying" Beck said.

"If you say so" Jade simply responded and smiled cynically. "Now please get out of my house and take all those imbeciles with you"

"Hey Beck, the professor is here…" Tori said as she walked into the room and saw Jade on the bed. "Jade, are you feeling better?"

"It's not her" Beck informed and Tori exhaled nervously so Jade smiled at her.

"Mr. Lyle, please come in…" Beck said and he did, followed by Cat, Andre and Robbie.

"Oh we have a visitor, you should've told me" Jade commented.

"Good morning, Miss West" He said politely. "Tori has said some things to me but I need an explanation for my presence here, I don't quite understand what's going on"

"Your presence here is unnecessary and I want you to leave" Jade said coldly so he looked at Tori confused but when he turned back to see Jade she was standing right in front of him so everyone flinched scared; that had been incredibly fast.

"Oh my god" Robbie said scared.

"Mr. Lyle, Ferdinand…what a funny name for such a funny little man" Jade said as she walked around him and examined him from top to bottom. "What is it that your father called you? Oh right, nothing…because he wouldn't even look at you, pathetic replacement of a man, he was always ashamed of his son" She affirmed and Mr. Lyle felt his heart beating faster.

"Miss West, please step back" He said once she was in front of his face again.

"I knew a Ferdinand once, Doctor Ferdinand _Matthew_ Banning…he tortured me with water but those were different times, now they would just fill me with drugs and put me in a white room like the one I had back then" Jade said and they looked at each other disconcertedly and scared, they had no idea what she was talking about. "I... I knew another Ferdinand. In the ancient days. He was a tax collector. He died near Hierapolis. It was very hot and sunny. I nailed him on the sticks upside down so he would come to me faster, so he would see it" She affirmed and Mr. Lyle felt his blood going cold.

"Please step back" He demanded as she sled her fingernail across his neck.

"Do you want to see it?" She asked and they knew what was about to happen, Jade suddenly pulled Mr. Lyle's head to the side to bite his neck but Beck grabbed her arms.

"Oh god…" Mr. Lyle said scared and moved back while Andre and Beck tried to control Jade, who was laughing and kicking nonstop.

"Knock her out" Beck ordered and Andre was hesitant but he had no option so he punched her on the face as hard as he could and she dropped unconscious.

"What did just happen?" Mr. Lyle asked completely freaked out as Beck and Andre tied Jade to the bed.

"We need your help" Tori informed.

They all went downstairs and drank a cup of tea as they talked with Mr. Lyle, he was their only hope. "You mean to tell me that she is the reincarnation of Amunet and that there's a creature after her?" He asked still no believing it but he was still trembling because of what had happened.

"Yes, you saw it yourself…that's not our Jade" Andre affirmed.

"What you say is impossible" Mr. Lyle said. "It's all a myth"

"No, it's not…it's real, she is being tormented and we need your help" Beck responded. "Please, you're the only one who can guide us through this"

"She's killed people, we need to stop this thing" Tori added and Mr. Lyle took a breath, he was reluctant to believe it but the incident made him doubt.

"Who? Whom has she killed?" He questioned.

"Two men and a girl…and maybe her parents too" Beck said and his eyes wide opened.

"Oh dear" He said and gulped. "I would recommend going to the police immediately, they need to lock her away"

"No, that's now why we called you" Beck responded.

"You just told me she is a killer, she has to be stopped" Mr. Lyle affirmed. "If she killed her parents then she feels absolutely no empathy or any attachment to other beings, that's a text book psychopath and she will escalate on the crimes"

"She is not a psycho, she is possessed" Beck affirmed trying to control his temper but he was just too scared and he needed to save her. "You have to help us fight whatever is inside her"

"You can't expect me to believe she is an ancient goddess" Mr. Lyle said and they looked at each other.

"You saw her and that's not even the half of it, she's powerful" Tori commented.

"Yes she is, I couldn't believe it either but…no one can do what she does, she is not human" Andre added and Mr. Lyle took a breath.

"Okay, let's assume this is true and that the prophecy is coming to life, if she is Amunet then her essence is not inherently evil but that won't matter if she is with any of the fallen angels because then she would turn" Mr. Lyle explained. "And given what I just saw, I think she is leaning towards the dark side"

"That's what we want to avoid, there must be something we can do" Tori responded and he nodded.

"I'm gonna assume the creature I just talked to isn't her…she was terribly inappropriate, therefore it must be one of them and according to the story Dracula cannot possess her unless she allows it, he's a seducer…he'll try to convince her to surrender to him" Mr. Lyle commented. "That tells us that Lucifer is the one tormenting her at the moment"

"Okay but I have a question, if Lucifer doesn't feed on blood then why is he making her do it?" Robbie asked.

"Because that's what the night creatures do and in the end, he and Dracula are not so different…possessing her will unleash the same horrors upon the world as if Dracula did it" Mr. Lyle explained. "And I believe it's also about control, he is making her do all these horrors to break her will and make her surrender, if she saw how far she's gone then she'd end up becoming what they want because she would not see herself as Jade anymore"

"God…" Tori said worriedly.

"And what do we do to stop it?" Beck asked.

"She needs to fight it from inside, there's nothing we can do" Mr. Lyle informed and they looked at each other mortified. "However, the fact they made her kill her parents and that no one else is here apart from you, which tells me she has no other family, means that they started isolating her…They need her to be alone so the best you can do is stand by her side, keep her surrounded and don't let her give in"

"We won't" Beck affirmed and they nodded.

"I don't know what to say about all of this, it's still hard to assimilate" Mr. Lyle admitted. "If she truly is amunet, then we need to do everything we can to keep her from them…otherwise, the world will no longer be as we know it"

Mr. Lyle left and they all went upstairs to check on Jade, she was still unconscious but she wouldn't stop shaking and mumbling in her sleep. "Look at her, she is suffering…" Tori said sadly and she suddenly sat up screaming so they jumped back scared.

"AAAAAAH!" Jade screamed and all the red lines appeared again but they couldn't help her, they only saw her fighting it.

"Get it out, Jade, do it" Beck demanded as she cried and screamed trying to fight it; her screams slowly turned into a deep voice and then it was finally over, the lines disappeared and she passed out.

"Jade?" Cat asked scared but she didn't respond so Beck checked her pulse.

"Pass the alcohol" He said and Andre handed it to him. He made her smell it and she opened her eyes again, she looked at Beck and a few seconds later started crying so he immediately hugged her.

"I wanna die" Jade said to him and he felt his heart breaking.

"It's okay, you'll be okay" Beck said as he rubbed her back and held her tight, he knew it was her again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jade said as she hugged him. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know, it wasn't you" He affirmed.

"You don't know what it's like to have this thing inside me, always scratching to get out…like an animal" Jade said as she broke the hug and wiped the tears away. "I'm so tired"

"We will get through this, you can't give up" Beck responded. "I never imagined something like this would be possible but it is and we are not leaving you"

"I don't want you to get hurt" Jade said.

"I won't as long as you fight it" He affirmed and she sighed.

"I do it the best way I can but it's not so simple, it's stronger than me" Jade admitted and looked down.

"No it's not, that monster needs you to agree to be able to take you…that means you're stronger" Beck said to make her feel better. "As long as you resist it, it'll all be okay"

"Are you sure you want this? You can still leave" Jade said sincerely. "I don't want to drag you into my hell, you don't need to go through all this danger and pain for me…it's not worth it" she admitted.

"Of course it's worth it and I'm not leaving you now or ever, you will never be alone again" Beck affirmed as he looked into her eyes and she took a small breath so he grabbed her hand. "Wherever we walk, we walk together"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts on the story and everything :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Some days passed and Jade started feeling better, she was trying to move on and her friends were helping her. They tried to be with her as much as possible even though she didn't exactly love it, she enjoyed their company and she wanted to be with them, especially Beck but after a few weeks of spending all of her time in someone else's company she started to grow tired of it, she'd been used to being completely independent and have her own space so to have people around her at all times became irritating for her.

"Hey guys" Cat said nicely as she and the boys walked into the reception, Jade and Tori were inside just doing their homework and drinking coffee.

"Hi" Tori said but Jade ignored them.

"Everything okay?" Beck asked and they nodded.

"Ever since the possession things have been calm, maybe they gave up" Tori commented. "Or have you felt anything?" she asked Jade and she shook her head.

"No, it just disappeared" She commented emotionlessly.

"Maybe you did it, maybe you beat this thing" Andre said gladly and she sighed.

"I guess so" She said and Beck smiled at her as he held her hand but then the door opened so they all turned around to see a police officer standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you" Officer Francisco said.

"Officer, good to see you here again" Jade responded trying to be polite. "How can I help you?"

"Well, another disappearance happened…and we've been told the man came to your motel, just like the other, his name is Bryan Bravo" The man informed and Tori started chocking on her coffee, she knew he was the man Jade had killed. Jade simply stared at her annoyed and tried to keep her cool.

"I don't remember that name" Jade lied.

"May I see your records?" He requested and she nodded as she handed him the book so he checked the last month. "Here he is, Bryan Bravo" He said and showed her the page.

"Oh, he must have signed in when I wasn't here" Jade commented.

"Yeah, and did you not see him leave?" The man asked and she shook her head.

"I did, I was here that day" Tori lied but it was clear she was nervous.

"Really? When was it?" Francisco asked.

"I don't remember the date but he stayed for a day only…" She responded and he nodded not really believing her.

"Strange, he hasn't communicated and he never arrived to his appointment here in the city" The man commented.

"People are weird" Jade said. "Maybe he changed his mind and went somewhere else, maybe an accident, I don't know"

"You know what's weird? Two men with families, jobs and well established lives coming to this motel for an appointment in Los Angeles and then suddenly… vanishing" The officer said and Jade could feel her heart beating faster. "Very strange, one would assume something happened to them…and coincidently, their only connection was your motel"

"What are you suggesting? Speak clear" Jade said slightly angry.

"I'm not suggesting anything but it's weird, isn't it? I'll be looking into this situation so if there's anything you might want to say, the time is now" Officer Francisco commented.

"I don't need to say anything and if you want to accuse me of something, go get proofs and arrest me, until then please leave my property" Jade demanded coldly and the man smiled slightly as he nodded.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be in touch" He said and left so Jade exhaled worriedly.

"Oh my god" Tori said nervously. "He knows, he knows they died here"

"Shut up" Jade responded angrily. "He can't know, no one can know"

"Jade, it's too much coincidence" Andre said and shook his head. "I still can't believe you killed people…"

"It wasn't her fault, Andre" Beck affirmed and Jade looked to the side.

"It doesn't matter, I did it and I would go to prison if they knew" She responded and shook her head. "It's not happening, I haven't come this far to end up locked in a cell" she said annoyed.

"You won't" Beck said and she sighed.

"I know I won't" She responded "And also, I don't need your company every minute of the day…I think it's time to go back to our lives, it's clear that the monster is gone so this is no longer necessary" Jade commented. "I want things to be like before"

"You don't want us here?" Cat sadly.

"No" Jade simply said. "Once in a while is fine, you can come but not every day, except Vega because she is my employee and it's her job"

"Wow…" Beck said disconcertedly and she rolled her eyes a little.

"It's no big deal, so don't make it one…I need my normal routine back, that's it" Jade said. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah"

As Jade had requested the gang stopped visiting her after that day, Beck was still a little uncomfortable leaving her alone all the time but he wanted to respect her privacy. Tori was the only one that kept going to the motel but she didn't see Jade much because she spent most of her time in the house.

Another month went by and Jade seemed to be pretty good, she looked healthy, her eye bags were gone and she was more content than usual but still normal. However, Beck noticed that she always went home right after school and barely ever spent time with him so he was disconcerted.

"So which movie are we seeing? Just pick one" Beck demanded.

"Action please, I don't want to see cartoons" Andre said.

"What about a romance?" Tori suggested.

"No!" Andre responded. "I'd prefer to watch horror"

"Speaking of that, where is Jade?" Robbie asked and Cat chuckled.

"She said she would stay home to attend some business thing with her manager" Beck commented.

"Then why is she over there?" Andre asked and pointed to the other side of the street and saw Jade making out with a young man next to her car. Beck's mouth dropped and everyone looked at each other shocked.

"What the hell?" Tori asked disconcertedly.

"What is she doing?" Andre added but Beck didn't even hear them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They saw Jade smiling and saying things to the guy and he immediately nodded, they proceeded to get in her car and she took off.

"Beck…" Andre said worriedly because he could see the anger on his face. Beck simply took a breath to calm down and followed her all the way back to her house but they parked away from her and saw her making out with the man as they walked into the house. He was hugging her from behind and they were kissing as they walked so Beck felt his blood boiling in rage.

"I can't believe this" Tori said sincerely and sighed sadly for Beck, who was simply staring at the house and debating what to do; should he go inside and face her? Should he just break up with her? Should he demand an explanation? He felt overwhelmed but he needed to see her, he needed to look her in the eye and see her treason up close.

Beck got out of his car and started walking towards the house so his friends followed him. "Beck, stop…don't do anything stupid" Andre demanded but he ignored them and went into the house, Jade had left the door open so he didn't even have to knock and his friends followed him.

As soon as he arrived he went upstairs to her room but it was empty so he looked in all the others but couldn't find her either. Beck ran back downstairs and the gang looked at each other thinking he'd found her but then they heard noises coming from the basement.

"Was she upstairs?" Robbie asked.

"No" Beck said coldly as he walked towards the basement and realized the door was half open. They saw several pieces of clothing spread all over the stairs and they recognized Jade's jacket and the man's shirt and pants so they looked at each other debating whether to go down or not.

"Let's go home" Tori whispered but then they heard more noises so Beck immediately went downstairs and they followed him but their hearts stopped as soon as they saw what was happening.

"Oh my god" Andre said completely appalled. Jade was on top of the almost naked man but they weren't having sex, he had blood all over his chest and she had a knife in her hand, her clothes and parts of her face had blood on them too and she was just staring at the corpse below her.

As soon as Jade heard their voices she turned to the side and saw them so her eyes wide opened and she hid the knife behind her. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"The real question is…what are YOU doing here Jade West?" Beck asked coldly as he tried to process what he was seeing. He looked at her and he couldn't believe it. "I saw you kissing this man…and now this, I…I can't believe it, what the hell is happening?" He questioned angrily and shook his head but then something else caught his attention.

There was a blood trace that hadn't been washed off the ground from the center of the room to the huge freezer so Beck walked towards it and Jade felt her heart beating faster. "What's in here?" He asked but she didn't respond so he opened it only to see the dead bodies of five people, three men and two women; all with stabbing wounds.

"Oh god…" Beck said and stepped away completely shocked. "Oh god, no, no this can't be happening"

"I can explain" Jade affirmed.

"You can explain? YOU CAN EXPLAIN? You've been killing people!" Beck screamed angrily and the gang looked at each other. "How many are in this freezer? Five? Six? How many more have there been?"

"Beck…" Jade said nervously.

"YOU ARE A LIAR AND A MURDERESS" Beck yelled madly and shook his head as he smiled full of anger and disappointment. "I can't believe you fooled me like this"

"You have to listen to me" Jade demanded. "It's not what you think"

"No? I think it is, I've seen enough to know what you're made of" He said coldly.

"No, you have to understand…I had to do it, there is no other way" Jade affirmed.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked as she tried to keep her eyes away from the corpse.

"He told me, Mr. Lyle told me…when Lucifer fell, he did not fall alone, they will chase you until the end of times" Jade said and took a breath as the tears streamed down her face. "I had to do this, one of those creatures came to me…he said I had to feed them, he said they needed a mother and that if I didn't do it they would kill all of you" She affirmed.

"And you just said yes? Just like that!" Beck said emotionlessly and shook his head. "That's enough for the act, Jade, I'm done with your lies"

"I'm not lying" She said sincerely.

"Yes, you are! You've lied ever since the day we met and I'm done, I can't deal with this anymore" Beck admitted and she tried to step towards him but he moved back. "Don't even try, I am disgusted just looking at you…All that blood, all that suffering is on you"

"Please, you have to believe me" Jade demanded.

"I only believe the facts, you asked us to stop coming and you suddenly felt happy again, I see why now" Beck said disgusted. "I think Mr. Lyle was wrong, I think you're inherently evil…Jade, amunet or whatever you want to call yourself these days, you're just as monstrous as the creatures of the story" He added and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Don't do this" Jade begged as she shook her head.

"It's already done, stay away from me…from all of us" Beck demanded. "I will walk away from this house, we all will and you continue living your life by yourself, isn't that what you wanted? You'll be free to kill at will and please those beasts, the difference between you and them is not that big in the end" He affirmed and she felt her heart breaking.

"So we walk alone…" Jade said sadly and he felt a burning pain inside him but he couldn't be weak, he couldn't keep letting her lie to him.

"No, _you_ walk alone"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The gang left Jade's house, Tori quit her job at the motel and they tried to stay as far from her as possible. They had been able to deal with the murders because they knew she'd been possessed but things were different this time, because this time she'd been perfectly aware of what she was doing and they couldn't forgive that, it was too much. Jade felt sad to lose them but she tried to keep going with her life, in the end what she had done was meant to protect them but she assumed that since they were no longer her friends, the creature would leave them alone.

Two months passed and Jade's life slowly lost color again, she felt as if she were mourning because she had lost her friends, her boyfriend and the torments of her nature made a comeback once she stopped feeding the creatures. She hadn't seen anything but she had nightmares every night and she couldn't feel at peace anywhere, she always felt threatened. She also continued having blackouts and sometimes her nightmares were like movies where she saw herself doing monstrous things but those dreams usually felt more like memories that the creatures preserved to torment her later.

"Jade, JADE!" Sikowitz shouted almost on her face and she turned to him. "I've been calling your name for a minute"

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"Careful young lady, I'm your teacher" He said and she rolled her eyes as he looked at her up close. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why?" She asked.

"You look pale and the dark circles around your eyes are getting deeper" He commented sincerely and she looked down, the truth was she barely got any sleep. "You should eat better and get some sleep…"

"What do you want?" Jade asked again.

"Come on stage, I want you to do a scene with Beck" He said and she sighed as she walked to the stage. "Beck, you too"

"I'll pass" He said and she looked at him sadly. "Pick someone else"

"Andre, you do it" Sikowitz demanded and he looked at Jade nervously, her appearance got worse as days went by and that also made her look more sinister so he was scared of her.

"I'd rather not, thank you" He said and Sikowitz looked at them confused while Jade tried to pretend she was okay but she felt very hurt by their attitude.

"Alright, I guess it'll be a monologue" Sikowitz said and Jade nodded but she felt very dizzy and tired. "Make it up, Jade, I want you to improvise a dialogue about nature, you understand?" He asked but she heard his voice as an echo so she just nodded.

"I…" Jade started but she couldn't focus her sight and a deep sound fulfilled her ears so everything was confusing. "Nature is…" she started again but she couldn't resist anymore and she dropped unconscious.

"Oh my god" Sikowitz said surprised and the gang looked at each other worriedly, Beck was angry with her but seeing her sick always worried him so he immediately got on the stage to see her.

"Jade, Jade wake up" He demanded as he slapped her gently but it didn't work.

"Take her to the nursery room" Sikowitz said and he grabbed her in his arms, Beck took her to the doctor's office and simply left her there because he wanted to keep his distance.

Jade woke up only to find herself in the nursery room and saw a tall woman next to her. "What happened?" She asked confused as she held her head because it hurt.

"You passed out" The doctor informed.

"Oh…I'm gonna go eat something, it must have been that" Jade said.

"Maybe but still, go get tested because you're looking pale and tired, it may mean something" She responded and Jade simply nodded as she walked out. It was still early but she didn't want to see her former friends again so she left the school and went to a restaurant she'd never visited before, she wanted to break her routine.

It was an Italian restaurant and it was really pretty, a change from the Nozu which was the point of reunion for her friends. She simply sat down on a table and ordered food for one as she scrolled through her phone but then someone pushed her shoulder while walking by and threw a glass of water on her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry" The man immediately said and she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Just go" She said trying not to explode. "Go!"

"No, please…Let me" He said and tried to clean her so she opened her eyes and saw him. He was a tall fair man with dark hair and green eyes, he looked about 24 and he was very handsome. "I'm such a fool"

"Yes, you are" Jade responded irritated.

"Please let me make it up to you" He said and smiled at her when he saw her face. "Ummm…"

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing, you're just…really pretty" He said and she rolled her eyes. "Please let me get you a new shirt"

"I only want you to leave" Jade said and he sighed.

"I'm really sorry about this, miss…?" He asked.

"None of your business" Jade said coldly.

"My name is Richard Bora" The man said and gave her a little smile but she didn't do anything.

"I think they're waiting for you" Jade said when she saw two men from a table across the room looking at them, Richard turned around and sighed.

"I can't go without getting your name" He said smiling.

"Yes, you can" She simply responded ignoring him.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance but I hope to see you again" He said smiling, she simply looked at him emotionlessly and he walked away. Some more days went by and one day Jade was at school grabbing things from her locker when all the sudden a familiar voice distracted her.

"Oh my god, my wish came true" The same man from the restaurant said and Jade turned to him.

"Did you follow me?" She immediately asked.

"No, no…one of the professors is my colleague, I'm a writer and I believe he teaches drama classes here" Richard commented. "What a nice surprise to find you"

"Whatever" Jade said and continued grabbing books.

"Jade, nice name" He said when he read one of her papers and she rolled her eyes. "Please allow me to make it up to you for the incident the other day, I promise I'm not a freak or a stalker" He commented and chuckled.

"What do you plan to do to make up for it?" Jade asked.

"Well, first I'd like to take you out for dinner and maybe go to a play if you want to, I'll get you a new shirt too" Richard suggested and she thought about it, she didn't dislike him and she felt really bored and lonely at her house so she decided to give him a shot, part of breaking her routine involved getting to know new people.

"Alright, pick me up at seven at the West motel" Jade said.

"A motel?" He asked disconcertedly.

"Don't get your hopes up, boy, I own it" She said and he laughed.

"You're very straight forward, uh?" He commented.

"Got a problem with that?" Jade asked coldly.

"Not at all, I love it…I like women with a character" Richard said and she smirked proudly.

"Until seven" She simply said and walked away.

That day Jade walked out of the reception exactly at seven only to see Richard standing there next to his car and with a little smile on his face. "Punctual, good" She simply said.

"I brought you this" He said and handed her a rose but she didn't take it.

"I don't like roses" Jade informed and he looked at her awkwardly while putting the rose away.

"You look great" He complimented.

"I know" Jade said and he smiled as she got in the car, he simply closed her door and got in as well. They went to a restaurant and as she stared at the menu, he stared at her. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"You're just gorgeous" He admitted and she sighed proudly. "I'm so happy to agreed to come, I wanted to meet you properly…unlike the first time" He added.

"Yes, well…I was bored" Jade said.

"Are you always like this?" He questioned curiously and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be acting?" She asked back.

"No, no it's just…I'd never met a woman like you, so strong and determined, girls usually just smile and nod to everything I say" He commented. "It's refreshing"

"Well, we all need a night off, don't we?" Jade asked with a slight sarcastic smile.

"I hope it's more than one night" Richard admitted and Jade continued reading the menu. "May I ask, why don't you like flowers?"

"Roses, you mean" Jade said. "I don't like flowers either but roses specifically because it was my mom's favorite flower and she died, my dad died too and their funeral was full of roses and I guess you can imagine I don't need a reminder of that day" she explained sincerely.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Richard said awkwardly.

"It's alright" Jade simply said. "You didn't know"

"How did they die? I mean, if I may ask" He responded.

"They died in a house fire and that's all I'm gonna say about that" Jade simply said and he nodded. "So, you said you are a writer"

"Indeed I am, I'm a screenwriter…I have worked on several films and shows" He commented. "You study I suppose, what do you want to work on when you graduate?"

"I like acting, directing and singing" Jade informed.

"I'd love to hear you singing" He said and smiled but she kept a blank expression.

"So, which play are we seeing?" She asked.

"One that I wrote and I hope you enjoy" He responded.

"What is it about?" Jade questioned curiously.

"It's a drama, it's about loneliness…what it can do to a person, how we all live trapped inside our lives and we can't find a way out, it's about love and how it can change everything when it's real…and how it can hurt when it's not" He explained and Jade nodded.

"So you're interested in that, why? Are you lonely?" Jade asked.

"Do I need to be lonely to understand?" He asked back.

"I would say so" She responded. "How can you write about something you don't know?"

"I never said I didn't know it, I think we all experience it at least once throughout our lives but there are people who must live like that, people who have no options" Richard commented and she thought about it, from the sound of it she felt he was describing her life in his play. "I tried to transmit that to the audience"

"We'll see if you succeeded…" She simply said and continued reading the menu.

They had dinner and went to see the play, which Jade really enjoyed but she found herself relating to the main character more than she would've liked. That play really made her feel it had been written for her, it was a desperate cry for help as much as it was a ray of sunshine in the darkness of her life: the ending isn't always sad, the pain and solitude won't last forever, there _is_ a chance.

"I hope you enjoyed the play" Richard said as he parked in the motel and she sighed.

"It was good, I think you succeeded" She admitted and gave him a little smile, she was tired and that play had hit her feelings so she felt more vulnerable and for the first time during that night, she felt genuinely happy to be in his company. The idea of going back to her house, so cold and quiet, seemed terrifying but she had to face it.

"Thank you, I was hoping you would like it" He said sincerely and smiled as he held her hand. "I want to see you again, would you like that?" He asked and she felt strangely emotional, she looked at his hand and felt something she hadn't experienced in a while, she felt safe and understood, she felt she wasn't alone.

"Yes, sure" Jade said and slowly pulled her hand away so he smiled.

"Perfect, then I'll see you around Jade" He said and got out to open the door for her so she stepped out of the car and saw him close to her, he grabbed her hand, gave it a little kiss and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Good night"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade walked back into her house and just stood by the door listening to the quietness, the solitude and the painful memories of her past. She felt overwhelmed just by being there and all she wanted was to go back outside and tell Richard to take her with him, she wanted to be with someone who would love and protect her but she wasn't going to do that, she couldn't.

"So we walk alone" Jade whispered to herself and looked down as a tear streamed down her face and she went upstairs. She was tired so she simply changed into her pajamas and went to bed, deep inside hoping to never wake up again.

"Everyone, we have a new student…her name is Veronica and she is from Canada" Sikowitz said to the group as he introduced a very pretty girl, she had brown hair, olive skin and blue eyes. Beck couldn't help to feel struck by her, he didn't know why but he felt some sort of special attraction to her. "Make her feel welcome" The teacher ordered and they nodded.

Veronica took the first seat she saw, which was next to Beck in Jade's old spot but she now sat across the room. "Hi, I'm Beck" He said and smiled at her so she smiled back.

"Hey" She said nicely and Jade rolled her eyes, it still bothered her to see Beck with girls even though it'd been months since their breakup.

Veronica spent all of her time with the gang and they showed her around the school, had lunch with her and asked her to hang out with them, they wanted her to feel welcome and deep inside Beck saw in her the possibility of replacing Jade; she'd left an empty spot in his heart and he still couldn't forget her but he wasn't willing to forgive her.

Jade went on with her life; she attended school and spent all of her time there by herself; then she went home and kept her head busy with the motel and her other businesses. Richard became the only person she had by her side, he usually visited her or took her out to dates and as time passed she felt more and more comfortable with him.

Beck and the gang also went on with their lives and tried to stay away from Jade but they could notice she started to look better; she didn't have the dark circles around her eyes anymore, she had more color in her face and she seemed more content in general. Beck and Veronica started going out together shortly after her arrival and he found himself really interested in her, she resembled Jade personality wise but she was nicer and he felt she was the right girl for him.

"This is Jade, isn't it?" Veronica asked as she looked a photograph on the floor of his RV.

"Yes, it is…we used to date" Beck informed.

"She is gorgeous" Vanessa admitted. "You guys seemed in love"

"We were…or at least I was" He said sadly. "You are beautiful too" He complimented and she smiled.

"But you don't love me as much" She affirmed.

"You can't know that" He responded even though she was right.

"I want us to always be honest, Beck, if this is going to be real…I need to know you only love me" Veronica said and looked down. "I can't be with you if you still think about her"

"I don't, I pushed her out of my life and there's no going back" He affirmed but he was lying, he just didn't want to lose Veronica because she was his chance at actually succeeding and he felt really attached to her, he couldn't explain it but he always wanted her around.

"You promise?" She asked and he nodded before giving her a kiss.

"I want you and only you"

Two months passed and Jade's relationship with Richard was clearly official, he hadn't asked the question yet but they behaved like a regular couple; they kissed, they hugged, they went out together and sometimes he stayed at her house or she went to his apartment.

One day Jade was at school having lunch by herself as usual and the gang was a few tables away with Veronica, Jade had noticed she and Beck were dating but she refused to show him how she felt, she still felt things for him but she was now with Richard and she couldn't wait for the day she finally ripped Beck off her heart forever.

"Hey babe" Richard said as he sat down next to her and she smiled.

"Hi" Jade said and they kissed, Beck had never seen Richard before so to see Jade with someone else was a shock for him. He felt jealous but he refused to admit it.

"Beck? What's the matter?" Tori asked confused at his expression, Veronica rolled her eyes when she saw Jade and shook her head.

"Are you jealous?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, of course not" He affirmed. "It's just…I didn't know she had someone"

"You have someone, why wouldn't she?" Veronica asked and the gang looked at each other, she had a point but Jade was a special case.

"You guys think she'll invite him to the basement?" Andre questioned referring to the murders and Beck sighed.

"I hope not" He said but deep inside he hoped that was the case, he didn't want to think about Jade having an actual boyfriend after him. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it.

"I feel I'm out of this conversation" Veronica commented. "Why the shock? Jade is pretty, let her live"

"It's just…nothing, you're right" Beck said and gave her a kiss but he kept looking at Jade every chance he got and saw her smiling and talking to that man in such a way that he was sure they were together. She wasn't seducing him for the monsters, she wasn't using him; she was clearly telling him something about her day as he listened carefully. He wasn't bait and he wasn't going to go away, they were a couple.

"Alright, Beck and Jade come on stage" Sikowitz said during class and they did, Veronica didn't exactly love the idea of them being together but they had to obey. "Here's the context: you're a married couple, you have two kids and you have issues that you must resolve, go!"

"Hey honey, how was work?" Jade asked nicely. "The kids did well in school, especially Liam" she added.

"It was fine" Beck said emotionlessly and her smile dropped.

"What's the matter?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing" He responded irritated as well.

"What is it? You miss her?" Jade asked angrily and he rolled his eyes.

"You're hallucinating, I don't see anyone else but I'm tired" Beck said and took a breath as she looked to the other side with tears in her eyes. "Please don't do this, we are married and I love you" He affirmed and Jade was acting but she could remember the days when he actually meant it.

"I don't know what to think anymore, you never look at me now" She said and turned to him so he sighed and held her face. "Are you sure you still love me?"

"Of course I am, I will always love you" He said and more tears streamed down Jade's face but those were real, she just didn't want everyone else to notice. "I would never leave you" Beck added and kissed her and in that moment, everything else vanished. It was just the two of them feeling each other, connecting and having an overwhelming emotion going through both of their bodies.

Beck stepped back when he realized what he was feeling and she simply took a breath to keep calm and stop tearing up, she couldn't let anyone see she had broken the role during that scene. Facing Beck in that way and having heard him speak of love and loyalty to her made her remember their good times but also the bad, the fact he'd abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"Well done Jade, you have fantastic cry on command abilities" Sikowitz complimented and they got off the stage. Beck couldn't help to look at Jade a few times after the kiss, he just wanted to go with her and hug her again, he wanted to kiss her and tell her everything he felt, tell her how much he truly loved her but he couldn't do that, he couldn't simply forget the facts and what she'd done and there was also Veronica, she wasn't to blame for his stupidity and he couldn't hurt her.

"What was all that?" Veronica asked once the class was over and she was alone with Beck.

"You mean the kiss? Acting" He responded.

"You know it was more than that, you've never kissed me with that much passion…I could see it in your face" She affirmed with slightly teary eyes. "If you still love her you need to tell me now"

"You're imagining things, I only love you now…I could never be with Jade, our story ended in a bad place" Beck affirmed.

"I'm going to believe that because I love you but…I…I don't know" She said sincerely and he kissed her as passionately as he could but he couldn't feel the same way he did with Jade, he felt an incredible attraction towards Veronica and he enjoyed her company, he sometimes even felt he would not be able to live without her but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he really loved her. It was a strange feeling of need rather than love and he couldn't explain it.

"Let's go to my place" Beck suggested and she smiled.

"Okay…"

Next day Jade went to Beck's RV because they had been paired up to work on a project together and she'd tried to change it but their teacher refused to do it. She simply put on her best poker face and knocked on his door but when it opened she didn't see Beck, it was Veronica and she was only wearing one of his shirts.

"Hi Jade, what are you doing here so early?" Veronica asked curiously.

"It's 11am…" Jade informed trying not to show her anger and jealousy.

"Really? Oh my god, we must've slept in…couldn't really sleep much last night" She responded and laughed but Jade kept a straight face and then saw Beck standing behind Veronica.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"We have a project due Monday" Jade simply informed. "But if you two are busy I can go" she said.

"No, that's not necessary…You guys work on it and I'll go home" Veronica said nicely and gave Beck a peck before going back into the RV to change her clothes. He was only wearing boxers and Jade was simply looking to the side trying her best not to show any emotion. A few minutes later, Veronica came out in her clothes, kissed Beck goodbye and left.

"You look good, are you well fed?" Beck asked once Veronica was gone and Jade rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen your boyfriend, I hope he is still alive" He added.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly.

"No, that's where you'll be going…You've already got a special spot there" He affirmed and she stared at him angrily. "Has the police been by the motel lately? I've read the papers, amazing how you're still out when you are clearly a serial killer, you can't go a week without a victim"

"Shut up, that's none of your business" Jade said. "I came here to do our project but if you will just continue to be an ass then I should go"

"Me? I'm not the murderer here" Beck commented and exhaled to keep his anger contained. "Every time I remember what you did, what you continue to do, I just…I feel so disgusted, you betrayed me!"

"How dare you speak to me of betrayal when you took the first chance you got to abandon me?" Jade asked full of rage. "You're not alone, you'll never be alone again…wherever we walk, we walk together, it was all lies!" She exclaimed as her eyes filled with tears.

"That's not true and you know it, how could you expect me to just be okay with you seducing and killing people? It's monstrous" Beck affirmed.

"Yes it is! It's monstrous" Jade responded and he stared at her coldly so she chuckled. "You could never understand what it's like to live my life, it's like being trapped in a dark cold room, completely alone, unable to find the light, unable to rest because I know there's always something lurking, unable to feel at peace because I know what I've done, it's hell and agony and all I ever wish is to die, to end everything" she said angrily as a few tears streamed down her face and he listened not knowing what to respond. "But no, you don't understand that and you never will, I mean…how could you? Only I know this curse, it's easy for you to just judge me and call me a monster, I killed those people but I did it to protect you and Cat and Andre and Robbie and even Tori, I did it to keep you safe so you would never know what it's like to live the hell I go through EVERY SINGLE DAY!" She said louder and looked to the side because the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"I wanted us to fight it together but not like that, not by taking the lives of innocents" He said sincerely. "You have continued to do it, what's the excuse now?"

"It's the only way I could find" Jade admitted. "Back then I did it because you were around me and it was the only way to keep you from harm, your lives or the lives of strangers and I chose you…but now I'm alone and I haven't killed anyone, I don't need to but at this point nothing can affect me more, my hands are full of blood" She admitted.

"I know it doesn't surprise you anymore, you're a regular now…like eating a piece of cake, right? Just another day, another life taken…" Beck said sarcastically and shook his head. "And don't lie, many people have gone missing and I know it's you"

"I said I haven't killed anyone since the day you found me, at least not consciously but don't worry, I know my sins, every time I close my eyes to sleep all I can see is pain and blood and all I can hear are screams, I see what I've done even when I don't remember it…I miss the days when I never knew what had happened, now it's like a movie they want me to watch, they want me to know what I'm capable of, they want me to see I'm a monster as you said" she said and smiled sadly. "It is what it is"

"If you truly cared, you would do something about it! You can't fool me anymore, Jade…oh sorry, Amunet" Beck said coldly. "You're not good, you've never been…"

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am bad too…because back when I did it, when I consciously killed those people I knew the easiest way to protect you would be to just push you all out of my life, that way you'd been safe but I didn't want that, I was terrified of being left alone again, I was selfish and that's why I did it…I preferred to kill strangers rather than to lose you and in the end, I couldn't really feel anything while I did it, only shame" she confessed and he looked at her debating what to respond, he felt bad for her but he didn't approve of what she'd done. "What an irony, isn't it? I did what I did in order to keep you and I ended up losing you because of it"

"Yes, you did"

* * *

 **I know, it's sad but I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, you did" He simply said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, what else can I say?" Jade admitted. "I…made lots of mistakes but I think I've paid enough of a price for them"

"Paid enough? You could never pay enough for the murder of who knows how many dozens of innocent people" Beck responded angrily. "You disgust me, you should be the one dead and not them" He added and she looked at him heartbroken trying to stop the tears but there were a few streaming down her face, he was right.

"I killed my parents, Beck…If that isn't enough, I don't know what is" She commented and he smiled with irony.

"You're telling me that you've paid for all the murders because two of those were your parents? What kind of messed up psycho logic is that?" Beck asked.

"You could never understand the guilt I have to live with, you know I wasn't aware of what I was doing" She responded upset.

"I don't know, Jade, at this point I wouldn't doubt it if all this time it's been you behind the killings, I saw no difference between the people you murdered and those you say you don't remember" Beck commented. "As far as I'm concerned you're a sick and twisted serial killer, not different from the monsters who are after you…In the end they do have reasons to feel a connection to you" He said and she looked down sadly.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm a monster too and maybe I should be dead as you said" Jade admitted and shrugged not knowing what to say. "But at least now you're safe, there's no one I can hurt in my house…I'm alone, as ever"

"Yes and that's exactly what you deserve…I'm just glad we could get out of your trap in time" Beck said coldly, he knew he was going overboard because he didn't actually wish for her death but he didn't care, he felt he was right to recriminate her.

"Yeah and it's clear you've moved on" Jade said referring to Veronica.

"So did you, all this loneliness crap is a lie because you're not alone anymore, are you?" Beck asked. "I saw you with that man and you seemed pretty happy"

"I try to be" Jade responded. "He is the only person I can talk to now, you have no idea how suffocating my house can be when there's no one around" she added sincerely as she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"And does he know about your…peculiarity?" Beck questioned and she looked down. "You should tell him, I know it's not in your nature but telling the truth is important in relationships" He added and she sighed as she looked at him annoyed and disappointedly.

"Goodbye Beck" Jade simply said and walked away, she wasn't going to put up with his attitude because it still hurt her; even after all that time she loved him and she couldn't stand feeling his rejection and hatred every moment she spent with him, she knew he wanted her to suffer, he wanted her away and gone. Beck on the other hand wanted to keep her away because he feared himself, he was afraid of giving in to his emotions and going back to her despite everything, he purposefully tried to keep her away because that way it was easier to pretend he didn't love her and move on.

Jade arrived to the motel and saw Martha with Mr. Lyle in the reception so she got confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh there you are, I haven't heard from you in a while and I was worried" He said.

"Let's go to the house, I'll come by later Martha" Jade said to the lady and she nodded. They went to the house and she prepared tea.

"I'm glad to see you so well, I'm afraid the last time we met, you looked rather…tired" He commented trying to be nice and she looked at him.

"You mean horrible" She admitted and he looked at her awkwardly before nodding.

"I'm afraid yes, you hadn't left the house in several days and your state was deplorable, the depression after the breakup really got to you, didn't it? But I'm glad that's changed" He affirmed and she gave him a sincere smile. "My dear, I also came here to prevent you…You must not lose sight of the danger you're in, remember what I said the last time we met?" He asked.

"When Lucifer fell he did not fall lone" She responded and sighed. "I haven't been approached by the other yet but the nightmares and the blackouts continue"

"He is near but he will not present himself as a beast, he can take on many forms and he will do everything it takes for you to fall for him and surrender" Mr. Lyle affirmed. "Have you met anyone lately? Someone new?" He asked and she shook her head but then she thought about Richard and looked down worriedly.

"No" She said but she was thinking about him.

"Very well, be cautious and stay strong" He said and she nodded. Mr. Lyle left and Jade sat down in her living room just staring at the candles, the paintings, the stuffed animals and thinking about Richard, she couldn't accept the fact he'd lied to her, she couldn't believe the possibility that he was Dracula but she had to confirm it.

It was almost midnight but she couldn't wait any longer so she drove all the way to Richard's apartment and when he opened the door he smiled. "Hey, I didn't expect you this late" He said and Jade walked into his apartment.

"I know it all" Jade affirmed, she didn't know if it was him but she decided to just pretend she did.

"What do you mean you know it all? Know what?" He asked confused.

"Stop pretending, you didn't find me by accident…all this, all of this has been your plan from the beginning" Jade said angrily and he stared at her disconcertedly.

"Jade, I really don't know what you mean" He responded. "Come on, give me a kiss and we can discuss whatever it is you are talking about" He added charmingly and tried to kiss her but she stepped back.

"Back off and tell me the truth" Jade demanded.

"Which truth? That I love you? That's all I have to say to you" Richard affirmed and she really didn't know what to believe. "What's the matter, babe? I don't understand why you're so upset"

"Don't lie! You know why, it has to be you" Jade insisted and he sighed.

"Hon, you're not making any sense, it's me…Richard! Your boyfriend, the man who fell in love with you from day one" He affirmed.

"No, not Richard, Dracula it is, right? That's your real name" She affirmed and she expected him to look at her confused, that was the last test but his face remained emotionless

"Dracula, interesting…where did you hear that name? Sounds familiar to you?" He asked with a slight smirk and it finally hit her, it was actually him.

"Oh my god, you son of a bitch! How could you lie to me all this time?" She asked angrily and he sighed.

"Jade, I don't want to hurt you…" He affirmed and smiled as he reached for her hand but she didn't hold it.

"You don't want to hurt me? Really? You mean you didn't make me kill my parents, tormented me and made me murder people all this time because you don't want to hurt me?" Jade questioned full of rage with tears in her eyes. "How dare you? Show me your real face you monster"

"This is it, Jade, I couldn't approach you before but now I can, now you are finally ready" He responded. "I just want you to be who you are, I want you to accept yourself"

"I will never surrender to you" Jade affirmed. "I will fight until the day I die"

"Fight? I don't want to fight you, I only want to love and protect you" Dracula said sincerely.

"You want me to destroy the world!" She affirmed.

"The world? Which world? The one that keeps hurting you and letting you down? The one that allows all kinds of monstrosities? The one that lets innocent children starve to death? That world doesn't deserve your compassion" Dracula affirmed.

"It's the only world we have and I will not let you destroy it, I will always fight you" Jade responded.

"And have you asked yourself why? Why do you resist your fate, Jade? Why do you fight to preserve a world that has only ever caused pain for you and all those who are unloved and unwanted?" He asked as he walked around her slowly and she stood there nervously. "Your heart rate is accelerating, you're afraid but there is no reason to fear"

"No? I'm standing next to a monster" She responded. "I know what you want"

"I only want you to see the truth, I want you to embrace your nature and join me on this conquest, you and I, Jade, together we'll be unstoppable" He said with excitement and she shook her head. "The creatures of the night and solitude deserve a world too, they deserve a chance to live and make this a better place"

"There's no us in this, it's you" Jade responded.

"Aren't you exhausted? Isn't it hard to always have to pretend to be someone you're not? Isn't it tiring to resist your desires?" He asked in a smooth tone as he walked closer to her and she felt goose bumps all over her body. "Alone, always alone…getting rejected, hurt, insulted, isn't it exhausting?"

"Stop it" Jade whispered as she thought about it.

"You know I'm right, you have never felt happy because deep inside you know you are living a lie, you know you're in this world with a greater purpose" He affirmed and she looked down.

"I can't do this, I can't do this to my friends" Jade said trying her hardest to stay strong.

"What friends? The people who abandoned you as soon as they had the chance? Beck? That man never loved you, none of them did" Dracula affirmed and a tear streamed down her cheek because she knew he was right, her last conversation with Beck had shown her how much he hated her. "Why do you defend them? Why do you fight for them? They despise you and they don't deserve your love, your life as you know it has been a lie"

"I like my life" Jade said trying to resist but it was very difficult.

"You like it? You walk into your house every single day to find nothing but loneliness, lack of love, lack of freedom, lack of everything that matters" He affirmed as he stroked her cheek gently and went down her chin to her neck. "You deserve to be adored, you're so much more than you think…You're a goddess, my goddess, join me Jade, let me show you who you truly are, accept yourself" He said on her ear and she felt aroused by him, he was magnetic and in those moments she just wanted to give in.

"I…" Jade started but she couldn't keep fighting, he was right; she was tired of everything, she was tired of being lonely and unloved, she was tired of getting hurt and rejected, she was tired of fighting her impulses and her desires.

"You will NEVER be alone again…" He said from behind her ear and she exhaled nervously but excited at the same time, he was exactly what she needed. "Come on, say it…say it, my love" He requested as he looked into her eyes and she felt completely weakened by him, he was right and she could no longer resist it. In that moment all she could think about were his lips and her chance at a happy life, a chance to forget her past and become the person she truly was, she wanted to be free.

"I accept myself" Jade said and he smiled as he gently made her lean her head back and she closed her eyes as she felt his teeth into her neck. "Ah…" she whispered and at first it hurt but then she felt an immense pleasure and when she turned her head back towards him she saw the blood on his teeth as he smiled. She felt so excited in those moments that she simply held his hair and started kissing him passionately as she ragged his shirt off and he did the same with hers. It was rough, even violent, it was exciting, the seductiveness of the forbidden, it was an experience Jade had never had before. Making love with Dracula was different than the experiences she'd had with Beck, it wasn't sweet or slow, she didn't feel love or happiness, with Dracula it was an adventure, a dare, a sense of belonging and of danger at the same time, it excited her and after that moment it was done, she'd surrendered, she'd said the words and the world would wake up to a new reality.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Morning arrived and everyone felt confused by the lack of sunlight in the city, the clouds covered everything as if the dawn hadn't come. It was cold and the air had an ash like taste. However, people continued with their lives and the gang went to school. "Hey, have you guys seen the weather?" Tori asked confused.

"It's weird, I'm freezing" Andre responded.

"It looks like it's midnight and it's almost 10am" Robbie added.

"I don't like this" Tori said sincerely. "Where is Jade?" she asked and they looked at each other.

"Why?" Veronica asked.

"No, Tori it's only been a few hours, don't be paranoid" Andre said.

"What would Jade have to do with this?" Veronica asked again.

"We can't tell you but don't worry" Beck said and kissed her head but then his phone rang. "Hello, Mr. Lyle?" He asked surprised.

"Beck, I have been trying to locate amunet…I mean Jade and nothing, is she around?" Mr. Lyle questioned.

"No" Beck responded. "Why?"

"Aren't you seeing this? It's exactly what the prophecy says…all light will end and the world will live in darkness" He read and Beck thought about it. "We need to find her, we need to make sure this isn't it"

"I'll try…" Beck said and hung up.

"What is it?" Cat asked curiously.

"He wants to find her too, he says the prophecy…this could be it" Beck informed and they looked down worriedly.

"Oh my god, we need to find her" Tori said.

"What are you talking about? What prophecy?" Veronica questioned and then they heard screams in the distance so they got confused. Lane suddenly rushed into the classroom and locked the door.

"What's happening?" Sikowitz asked and Lane turned on the TV so they saw the newscaster showing footage of people attacking other people on the streets.

"Oh god, what's happening?" Tori asked terrified.

"It's happening everywhere, the whole county is like this…maybe other parts of the world too, Canada and Mexico are on lockdown" Lane explained. "There is one of those creatures outside, he killed a professor…and I don't know who else, I hope everyone else escaped"

"It's really happening, she did it" Robbie affirmed. "She surrendered"

"Who surrendered?" Lane asked.

"I'm confused, what do you know?" Veronica asked.

"There's no time to explain, we must find Jade"

The whole classroom waited until there was silence outside and walked carefully only to find the dead body of a professor, a girl and another girl with blood on her mouth and dark circles around her eyes. "I killed her" One student said. "What is she? What is happening?"

"You all need to go home or stay here, either way take measures…take a weapon and be ready to defend yourselves" Lane said and the girl nodded. Beck grabbed an ax, Tori, a machete and Andre took a shovel from the janitor's closet and they all left the school. The streets were awfully quiet and the moon shed light on the blood the massacre had left, there were dozens of bodies on the streets completely eaten up but the monsters were nowhere to be seen.

"Be careful" Beck said and they weren't too far from Tori's house so they went there. They decided it was too risky to go look for Jade under those circumstances so they stayed inside, they needed to understand what they were up against first. Two days passed and they hadn't been able to leave because the killings continued and the darkness spread across the continent.

"Experts do not know the root of this situation, it is believed it may be a virus that is attacking part of the population" A newscaster said on TV. "The information we have is of certain individuals with anemic appearance attacking and…feeding on people"

"Jesus…" Andre said as they watched still not believing their eyes.

"Some subjects have been taken by scientists to determine their nature but we don't have clear answers yet, it's suspected this virus is related to the darkness invading the continent" The lady continued. "It is advised to the public to stay home, if you can, store food and water for the upcoming days; stores will be open from 6pm to 12pm, as it is during these hours that those infected seem to be inactive"

"This can't be real" Robbie said.

"Please take a weapon with you wherever you go, self-defense is permitted and these creatures CAN and WILL die as any regular person, may god be with you" The newscaster said and they turned off the TV.

"It's 7pm…" Tori said and they sighed.

"Let's find her"

The gang went to Jade's house while Veronica went home and as the news had informed, the creatures were nowhere to be seen but the darkness remained. The motel was deserted and the pool was full of blood with some corpses floating around, they decided to just go straight to her house and found the door half open so they walked inside but there was no one inside, not even in the basement.

"Where could she be? She is the one causing this" Tori commented.

"Where is he? She must be with him" Beck affirmed.

"Why don't we try to locate her cellphone?" Robbie suggested and Beck immediately did, he still had her saved so he started looking.

"Please, please…" He said to the phone and suddenly Jade's location popped on the screen. "Yes! Let's get her"

They drove to the location the map showed and it was a huge house in the middle of the city, the gardens were full of the creatures sleeping around and they felt very intimidated by it. "Well, it is time" Andre said nervously.

"I'm scared" Cat admitted with teary eyes.

"We must do this, it's the only way" Beck affirmed.

"What if she sees us as a snack? How do we know she is any different from these creatures?" Robbie asked fearfully and Beck sighed.

"We'll have to find out" He responded and they all made their way towards the door of the mansion, Beck opened it and they walked inside carefully but there was no one to be seen. However, a few seconds after they'd entered the door closed behind them and they heard steps approaching.

"Well done" Dracula said as he stepped out of the shadows and clapped slowly with a cynical smile on his face.

"Where is she?" Beck asked coldly.

"Who? My love" Veronica suddenly said and they turned to the side only to see her walking out of one of the rooms.

"Veronica? Come here quickly, stand behind me…" Beck said worriedly and she looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's him, he is causing all of this" Tori informed and Veronica turned to Dracula with an appalled face but then they both broke out laughing and when she looked back at them, they saw her eyes turning red and their jaws dropped.

"I'm so happy you could make it, babe" Veronica said and they looked at each other shocked.

"You…? What is happening?" Beck questioned disconcertedly. "You're with him?"

"Yes, I am and have always been, my love" She admitted smiling. "You promised me you'd love me and yet, here you are to try to take her away from the master"

"Master?" Tori said confused and Veronica bit her lips as she stared at them.

"Seeing you up close has opened my appetite but I think you should see your love as she truly is first" She said to Beck.

"Get away from Jade, both of you" He responded coldly.

"Get away from her? Oh no, you already did that" Dracula said and smiled at Veronica. "It was so easy to distance you from her, a couple of killings were enough to push you out of her life and then Veronica was the perfect incentive to keep you away from my bride…It was almost like taking candy from a child and I have the candy now"

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked angrily.

"Don't you guess?" Dracula questioned as he smirked. "None of the things you've been through were coincidences, you think you saw Jade with that man before she killed him just because? No, I was there…and I made sure it happened, do you think it was her idea to kill people to feed my children? No but she didn't know it, she just knew what she had to do, I guided her through it even if she didn't realize it" He confessed and laughed. "Oh god and when you finally got out of the way, that was the easiest part of all…You did exactly what I expected you to do, you pushed her away, Veronica kept you busy and I kept Jade in company, I gave her what she needs and she has now fully accepted her fate"

"You fucking son of a bitch, you tricked her, all of us!" Beck said full of anger.

"Oh no, I just showed her the truth…I showed her what she was capable of and what she would have by my side, love, company and loyalty, things you clearly could not provide her" Dracula said and Beck felt so impotent and so stupid, after he explained his plan everything seemed obvious and he couldn't believe he'd fallen for it.

"Where is she?" Tori asked.

"Please, go ahead and see her…You'll have the pleasure of meeting the mother of evil before I feed you to my children" Dracula said referring to the creatures.

"This way please" Veronica said cynically and they followed her upstairs to the last floor. "Behind this door you shall find her" She informed and Beck still found it so hard to believe she was with Dracula but he understood it had all been a lie; he could finally understand his attraction to her even though it wasn't love.

Beck opened the door and they walked inside, it was a huge room with dark walls and candles all over it, there was a huge window with no curtains and a view of the city. Jade was standing in front of the window looking at it and wearing a long black dress.

"Jade, please listen to us" Beck said and she moved her head a little, they saw her fingers stretching and she slowly turned around to face them only to see what she'd become. She had black eyes and reddish circles around them, her skin was completely white and her lips didn't have any color in them, she seemed dead but at the same time more alive than ever before.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked and stepped back scared.

"You've come" Jade said emotionlessly. "Behold my creation" she said as she opened her arms showing the terrifying image behind her.

"Jade, this isn't you…this isn't what you want" Beck affirmed. "Please listen to me, you can still take it back, you can save the world"

"Why would I take it back? The world has done nothing for me" She commented and then two young children with the vampire features crawled from the ceiling to her, she simply stroked their heads and they smiled maliciously at the gang. "My children need me"

"What are you talking about? These are not your children" Beck informed. "You need to wake up, he deceived you…all of us"

"Stay back" Andre said as he threatened the little boy with an ax because he was trying to bite him. Jade simply clicked her fingers and the barely alive body of Officer Francisco suddenly dropped from the ceiling so the two kids started feeding on it while the gang watched them completely appalled.

"Stop this, Jade, realize what you're doing god damn it" Beck said in frustration.

"I know exactly what I'm doing" She affirmed. "Join me and you'll see" she suggested and started walking around them slowly. "All light will end and the world will live in darkness, wasn't that the promise? I did what I had to do and now you can do it too" She said to them and smiled evilly.

"Please stop, stop whatever it is you're doing" Beck demanded and then suddenly Jade appeared behind them so they jumped back scared, Cat started crying and Robbie hugged her.

"Do I sense fear?" Jade asked as she smiled and they looked at each other. "Your hearts are beating so fast I could almost dance to it" she added with a hint of pleasure as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Bum, bum, bum…" Jade said as she took steps towards them and smiled so they saw she'd grown slightly bigger fangs, the way she was moving towards them was threatening and it was clear she didn't really feel anything for them other than a food-like desire.

"Oh my god" Tori said completely terrified.

"Stay back" Beck demanded and she stopped as she looked at him confused but then started laughing.

"Mother, can we?" One of the little children asked Jade and she smiled at them as she stroked their heads.

"No, no yet…" Jade said and then leaned down to be on their level. "How about a game first?" She asked creepily and the children nodded, the gang didn't know what she meant but they were sure they wouldn't like it.

"What game, mother?" The boy questioned and the three of them turned to the gang.

"Hide and seek…or better yet, run and seek" Jade responded as she stared at her former friends.

"What?" Andre asked fearfully as the kids smiled at them maliciously.

"Run" Jade demanded and they looked at each other scared. "Run as fast as you can, every creature deserves a chance to defend their life" she said and the door suddenly opened behind her, they took a breath and started running outside as fast as they could. Jade simply heard them going, waited for around 45 seconds and smiled at the children. "Go get them"

* * *

 **I know, it's dark and kind of sad but you were warned haha**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

There were screams all over the house and the gang was terrified, they managed to exit the house and continued running but then they heard the children coming so they ran faster. "Oh god, oh god, oh god" Andre kept saying as they tried to escape but the kids were fast and they were almost approaching.

"Ah!" Robbie suddenly screamed and when they looked back they saw the two kids on top of him. "HELP ME!" He begged and Beck and Andre went back to hit the children with their weapons, they managed to get them off and they all got in the car. The two kids got up and tried to break the glass but Beck drove away.

"Oh my god…we almost died" Tori said as she sat there shaking.

"This can't be real, none of this…Jade can't be a demon, Veronica can't be a faker, the world can't be like this" Beck said full of impotence.

"We need to stop her" Robbie said.

"How? Did you see her? She isn't even human, Robbie, she is a supernatural entity with a lot of power and murderous wishes" Andre said scared.

"Let's go to Mr. Lyle, he might be able to help us" Tori suggested and Beck turned back to go to his house, which wasn't very far. They arrived and Mr. Lyle saw them through his security system so he let them in and quickly locked everything again.

"Thank god you are still alive…and human" Mr. Lyle said.

"You too" Andre responded.

"We saw her, she is not the same…she is evil" Beck informed. "She tried to kill us"

"What do you mean tried? Why are you here then?" Mr. Lyle asked. "If Amunet wanted you dead you would be" He affirmed and they looked at each other.

"Long story, the point is she won't reverse this so what do we do?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid the only way to truly guarantee a future for this world is by taking her life" He responded sadly and looked down.

"There must be another way" Beck said. "Jade can't die, she doesn't know what she is doing…it's not her"

"She would need to be willing to reverse what she is now, she would need to defeat Dracula and his influence on her and that's almost impossible now, her nature dictates that once she surrenders her persona will adapt to the master…she is an extension of him but more powerful" Mr. Lyle explained. "I'm afraid we don't have many options"

"Oh dear, that poor child…" Mr. Lyle said mortified. "Life has played a cruel trick on her and she finally gave up"

"But why? Why would she give up after all this time?" Andre asked as they sat down in his living room.

"There's only so much pain and loneliness a person can take before losing their mind, we all know the kind of life Jade has led all these years" Mr. Lyle responded. "Dracula and Lucifer did everything they could to isolate her and they got it, they made her kill her parents and then, well, you left her too"

"Dracula confessed he was manipulating her for the killings and she didn't know, she thought it was her idea and I called her a monster for it" Beck said feeling incredibly impotent and guilty. "And there was Veronica too, she made me feel some sort of magnetism that I couldn't explain but now it all makes sense, she made me feel she was all I needed and I fell for it like a child for candy"

"Well, it's too late for regrets now isn't it? Jade surrendered to him, she was tired of fighting and in the end, she had nothing to fight for so we can't really blame her, can we?" Mr. Lyle said sadly.

"No…" Beck said and covered his face. "God, I'm such an idiot, I failed her when she needed me the most"

"We all did" Tori added sadly.

"Yes but we have to fix it, we have to convince her" Andre said. "The person we talked to isn't Jade"

"It is her, just not the version you know…she's allowed Dracula to influence her feelings and her thoughts, they work as one now" Mr. Lyle explained. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't have control of what she does or what she says, she just lacks the capacity to process things the way Jade would, much like what happens with psychopaths, she no longer feels emotional reactions or attachment"

"So she knew what she was doing when she sent those kids to kill us?" Cat asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, she must know who you are…but she cannot feel anything towards you, she can only think and she probably remembers what you did" He responded.

"And she thought it was a good idea to kill us" Andre commented and Mr. Lyle sighed.

"I'm not saying that what she did is okay but you must try to understand her point of view" Mr. Lyle said. "Jade has lived in solitude for years, then she tried to keep you close by killing those people and you ended up leaving her, from her now cold perspective you betrayed her and she must not care about what happens to you anymore"

"Then how are we going to convince her?" Beck asked. "I don't want her to die, she doesn't deserve that after all of this, she surrendered to him because she felt desperate and it's not her fault, it's ours…You warned us and we didn't listen, I won't make the same mistake again, I won't abandon her now"

"Going to her would be suicide" Mr. Lyle affirmed.

"Yes, she is completely surrounded by those creatures, not to mention she wants us dead" Tori said.

"Then we need to get her away, somewhere we can control her" Beck responded. "But we need a plan and bait to get Dracula away from her"

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Andre asked.

"Maybe if we kill many of his creatures at once…maybe, maybe he'd go" He responded. "What do you think?"

"It might work but how?" Mr. Lyle asked.

"We need to wait until tomorrow, when the creatures are sleeping we can plant a grenade or something and some of us can go get Jade while the others keep the bombs going off" Beck explained.

"That sounds dangerous" Tori commented.

"Look outside, it's the only way…we'll end up dying anyway if we don't stop this" Beck affirmed.

"He's got a point" Mr. Lyle said.

"Okay even if we do get him away from her, how are we planning to convince her to come with us? Chances are she will kill us herself" Tori affirmed.

"Maybe we could sedate her…or knock her out" Andre suggested and Beck sighed.

"Sedating her sounds okay but we need a strong drug" Beck said.

"I can provide that" Mr. Lyle said and they nodded.

They spent the following hours preparing everything for their plan, they set up a confinement place for Jade and studied their every step until they had covered all the possible outcomes. Next day they put the plan in action; Beck, Tori and Andre would go get Jade while Robbie, Cat and Mr. Lyle set off the bombs.

The creatures indeed had some specific spots for their sleep and they managed to set the traps in three places at a time before the creatures woke up. "It's done" Robbie said on the phone and Beck hung up as they waited hidden close to the mansion. Twenty minutes went by and the detonations started, animal-like screams fulfilled the city and Tori and Andre looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Dracula asked as he broke the kiss with Jade and they looked out the window to see fire and smoke in the distance.

"They're dead" Jade informed and looked at him worriedly. "Oh no"

"Do not worry" He responded as he held her face and gave her a kiss. "I will fix this" He said and she nodded, he simply disappeared and Jade stood there looking at the city and enjoying the pain she'd brought to the world, she felt so powerful and invincible.

Beck, Tori and Andre saw many creatures running out of the mansion and following a shadow in the air and they sighed. "It's time" Beck said and they gulped in fear as they carefully made their way into the mansion. Everything was dark and they were freezing, they couldn't hear anything but they were sure she was there so they went upstairs again and saw the door half open, they looked at each other and Beck slowly opened the door but he didn't see anything.

The room was empty, he looked to the side and couldn't find her but when he turned back she was standing right next to him with a smile on her face. "AH!" Tori screamed because she'd appeared out of nowhere.

"You're back so soon, I thought I'd never see you again" Jade commented and bit her lip as she stared at him with her pitch black eyes, they found it hard to even look at her; she looked very sinister.

"Jade…" Andre said and she turned to him so Beck used that second to inject her neck.

"Ah!" She said as she held her neck and stared at him angrily but before she could even react properly she passed out and dropped to the ground.

"Oh my god, it worked" Tori said surprised.

"Let's go" Beck said as he grabbed her from the ground and they rushed out of the house, they got in the van and drove back to Mr. Lyle's home where they'd built the cell for her.

"Quick, before she wakes up" Mr. Lyle said and they put Jade on the special chair in the confinement room. They tied her very well and simply stayed there waiting for her to wake up.

"Look at her, if you see her like this you wouldn't imagine she caused all this" Tori commented. "She looks so innocent"

"If you ignore the lack of warmth in her face and the creepy dark circles around her eyes, she does look innocent" Andre responded ironically and Cat chuckled.

"Do you guys think she'll ever look the way she used to?" Tori asked

"She needs to fight this, she will do it when she realizes the truth and all this will go away" Beck affirmed. "She is not evil"

"Jade isn't but Amunet might be, I mean…she played with our lives and intended to kill us" Robbie commented but Beck didn't want to consider that possibility. They waited for about two hours and Jade suddenly opened her eyes, which were normal for a moment but then turned black again and she looked around confused.

"Uh oh…" Cat said scared and Jade turned to them.

"Jade, listen to us…you need to fight this" Beck said and she stared at him full of anger.

"Get me off" Jade demanded but he shook his head. "You cannot do this to me, you don't have the right to stop the future"

"You don't have it either" He responded and Jade suddenly broke free without any effort so they stepped back scared.

"You just lost your chance to make this easy on yourselves" She said cynically. "Not so brave anymore, uh?" She asked as she walked towards them. "I will make sure your deaths are slow and painful…my children will be pleased" she threatened but Beck knew he couldn't show her fear.

"Is that what you want? To kill off humanity?" Beck asked upset as he walked towards her as well and she smiled.

"The creatures of the night deserve a home, it's been too long, we are sick and tired of living in the shadows and receiving only the scraps" Jade informed.

"You mean those monsters you created?" He asked. "You want the world to be empty and dead?" He questioned as she smiled cynically and nodded. "You know what, I'm glad your parents are dead because I'm sure they wouldn't resist seeing what you've become" Beck said and the smile on her face vanished, he could see he'd hit a nerve and it returned his hope.

"Do not speak of them" Jade ordered.

"Why not? Shall we remember the day you killed them?" Beck responded and he could see she felt it, it was clear there was a battle inside her for which persona would take control; the old Jade or Amunet. "You burnt your parents alive for this, for all this suffering"

"Shut up" She responded and stepped back as she blinked and tried to resist her feelings.

"What was it like to live these years in that much loneliness? Knowing you were responsible for it?" Beck asked and she looked down trying to fight her emotions but it was clear she was mortified so Mr. Lyle and the gang looked at each other surprised. "I'm so glad we broke up, I now see the monster you truly are but it's always been this way, hasn't it? I believed in you" He said to hurt her, he wanted her to feel things again and it was working.

"You left me" Jade said as a tear streamed down her face and her eyes slowly turned back to normality. "You said you'd always be there for me but you lied" she affirmed.

"Oh my god, it's working" Tori exclaimed happily.

"I'm so sorry, Jade, I truly am" Beck affirmed as he stepped towards her and she looked down. "I'm here for you now and this time I'll stay"

"Don't lie" Jade said angrily.

"I'm not lying, I was an idiot…He orchestrated everything, he made you kill those people and made us see you, he made Veronica do some sort of enchantment on me so I wouldn't notice what he was doing to you" Beck explained and she thought about it but shook her head.

"No, I killed them because I wanted to" Jade affirmed. "And you were with her because you wanted to, I am with him because I want to, we are in control of ourselves and we have to own our actions"

"You surrendered your will to that beast but you can take it back, just like you're doing it now" Beck affirmed and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Please do it"

"I can't and I don't want to" Jade admitted. "I'm sorry…" She said and he shook his head.

"No" Beck said. "You can do this"

"I'm of fighting, I'm tired of resisting and I'm tired of being alone, all I have ever done in my life is fight and fight and fight this urge, this thing inside me and I'm done, I can't do it anymore, I won't do it anymore" Jade admitted. "I want to be myself, I want to be free" she said as her eyes slowly turned back to black. "This is me now"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"This is me now" Jade said in her demonic self again and they stepped back scared. "Do you like me now? Will you stay now?" She asked as she walked towards Beck and he took a breath to keep calm.

"So this is it? This is really you?" Beck questioned disappointedly once she was right in front of him.

"You said it yourself, I am and have always been a monster" Jade responded and then moved her eyes to the side like she'd heard something, she simply smirked and exhaled relieved. "He's coming"

"Who's coming?" Andre asked scared and Jade smiled.

"We better get this over with" She said and Beck suddenly felt a blade going through his belly so the gang's eyes wide opened and he looked at Jade shocked.

"Oh my god" Tori said terrified and Jade pulled the knife out.

"Where did she get that?" Robbie asked confused.

"Jade…" Beck said sadly and Jade stared at him emotionlessly, he was holding his tummy and feeling the pain in the wound. He tried to stay on his feet by leaning on her shoulder but she moved to the side so he dropped to the floor.

"How could you?" Tori asked with tears streaming down her face and Jade put her finger on her nose.

"Sh" She said to them and ordered them to get out of the way so they did, Andre and Robbie immediately tried to help Beck because he wouldn't stop bleeding but he was still conscious. Jade looked at all of them and then made Beck move towards her, she closed the door leaving the rest of them inside and left Beck on the floor.

"What…what are you gonna do now? Call your demonic children?" He asked as he tried to breathe and she stared at him coldly.

"Shut up" She demanded and a few seconds later the door was blown open, Jade took a breath and smiled as Dracula walked inside. "You came!" she said happily and hugged him.

"I told you I wouldn't ever leave you" He responded and looked at Beck. "It was him, wasn't it?" Dracula asked and tried to step towards him but she stopped him.

"I took care, he'll be ready for our children in a few minutes" Jade said and smiled.

"Where are the others?" Dracula questioned.

"I don't know, it was just him" Jade lied and Beck got confused, he didn't understand what she was doing.

"Let's finish him" He demanded.

"No, I want him to bleed out slowly…and I want him to die alone, he has to know the pain I went through all these years" Jade responded and Dracula smiled.

"Whatever you wish, my love" He said as he held her face and she sighed, she leaned down to be near Beck's ear and he felt her breath on his skin.

"Stay away, please…" She whispered and he felt one of her tears touching his cheek before she stood up.

"What was that?" Dracula asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye properly" Jade responded and he held her hand. "Let's go home"

Dracula and Jade walked out and Beck started hitting the door of the confinement room. "Help!" He said as loudly as he could and the gang immediately came out.

"Oh my god, we thought you'd be dead by now" Andre commented.

"He will be if we don't stop the bleeding, quick" Mr. Lyle said and they took him to one of the rooms. Tori and Mr. Lyle closed the wound and put bandages on it while Andre, Cat and Robbie cooked soup.

"We told you it was suicidal" Robbie said. "She could've killed you" He affirmed and Beck smiled.

"What's so funny? She is evil, Beck, we can't reverse time now" Tori said.

"No, she is not…You said it yourselves, she could have killed me and she didn't" Beck affirmed.

"What? You do realize there's a hole in your tummy, right? She caused it" Andre affirmed.

"But she didn't intend to kill me, she stopped Dracula from getting to you too" Beck affirmed. "She is still in there, she is just trapped now but she knew what she was doing, she stabbed me to make him think she had killed me, she did it to save my life"

"You're just trying to defend her" Tori commented.

"No, I know her and I am sure we can still save her" Beck said and smiled as they looked at each other. "She will fix this, you'll see"

Jade and Dracula arrived to their mansion and she simply stared at everything, seeing her friends and hearing Beck's words had affected her and she couldn't help to feel sad. She didn't know why and she was trying to fight it, she was trying to embrace her new self but something was stopping her, maybe she did have a conscience after all or maybe she was just weak.

"What is it, amunet?" Dracula asked when he saw her serious expression.

"Do you truly love me?" Jade asked and he smiled.

"Of course, we were made to be together…no matter how many centuries have passed, I still feel the same way about you" Dracula said and she sighed as she hugged him but then something caught her attention. Veronica was standing across the hallway drinking a glass of blood calmly and seeing her there made Jade remember what Beck had said, he'd accused Dracula of orchestrating everything to make her surrender and Veronica being there was one proof of it.

"My love, I must ask something" Jade said.

"Anything" He said as he held her hands.

"When I was trying to protect Beck and my friends, I had the idea to kill people for the creatures of the night but…I don't know, it was so sudden and it just came to my head out of nowhere, I just knew what I had to do" Jade commented. "I want to know if you had anything to do with it"

"Let me guess, Beck told you I caused everything didn't he?" He asked but she kept a straight face.

"I always found it strange how all of a sudden I had that idea and I couldn't get it out of my head, I knew what I was doing but it didn't feel like me" Jade commented. "It all makes sense now"

"Is that a problem, darling?" Dracula asked.

"How convenient it must have been for you when I was left alone, right?" She asked. "You don't love me, you never have" she said and stepped back so he stared at her coldly.

"We belong together, don't believe Beck" Dracula said. "I accept you as you truly are, he wanted you to perpetually fight your impulses"

"The thing is…I don't even know if those are my impulses" Jade admitted. "I have never been good but I started having all these wicked desires ever since you and your brother came back into my life" She said and he looked at her upset. "I think you just gave me the answer, you tricked me" she affirmed angrily and he tried to hold her hands but she moved back.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded.

"Do not complicate things, my dear, just enjoy the life I'm providing for you and for our children" Dracula ordered and her eyes slowly turned back to normality.

"You can't control me" Jade affirmed. "And I'm done with this, Beck was right…it was a mistake" she said and tried to leave the room but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You can't go, you will not ruin everything I've achieved" Dracula informed and she tried to free her arm but he was stronger. "I'm all you need, I'm all you're ever going to have…" He said on her ear and she suddenly passed out in his arms. "No my love, you will not destroy the future" He affirmed and kissed her head as he set her on the floor.

"Master…what happened?" One of the vampires asked as she looked at Jade.

"Take her to the attic, our queen needs some alone time" Dracula simply ordered and left the room.

Jade woke up a few hours later and found herself in the middle of an empty dark room, the ceiling was made of glass so she could see the darkness on the outside. At that point she couldn't even tell if it was day or night, the world lived in the shadows ever since she'd allowed her power to flourish at Dracula's guidance.

Jade could still think and be aware of the damage she was causing but at the same time there was an overwhelming force inside her that did not want to let go, all of her power fought against her will to change everything back and she could not defeat it, she couldn't defeat the other part of herself, the sinister and dark truth of her nature. In the end Jade gave up, she couldn't find the strength to fight her own self and it was much easier to give in to her desires, as evil and daunting as they could be.

Several days passed and nothing seemed to change, scientists couldn't find a logical explanation but the lack of sunlight was ending with all forms of nonhuman life. "We are gonna die, aren't we?" Cat asked sadly.

"Not if we find Jade and we help her defeat the thing inside her" Beck responded.

"Or if we kill her" Mr. Lyle said sadly. "I'm sorry but it's our best shot"

"We are not killing Jade" Beck affirmed.

"Then we'll be killing the rest of humanity" Tori said. "We lost her, Beck, we were wrong but we can't unmake the past"

"If we let her die then nothing will matter, she doesn't deserve this" He said. "We have to at least try"

"Okay, we can try but if it doesn't work we are ending this" Andre informed. "I do not care how much you love her, Beck, her life is not worth sacrificing the world"

"You don't understand" Beck said.

"Yes, I do…we all do because we betrayed her too and we are hurting too" Tori informed with tears in her eyes. "But we can't turn a blind eye on the situation, she had a moment of weakness and surrendered to evil, now she is a danger to the existence of humanity…and she isn't even human"

"She is your friend and she is the love of my life, I was stupid enough to ignore her and turn my back on her but it won't happen again" Beck affirmed coldly.

"So you want her to live this way? As the mother of evil? That's not the Jade you remember and you will not even live long enough to see her" Andre commented.

"At least I won't have to see her die because of me" Beck responded with angry tears in his eyes. "She is in this situation because I abandoned her when she needed me the most and I can't, I will not just stand by and watch her die because of my stupidity"

"That's selfish" Tori commented. "We all care about Jade and if we could have her back that would be great but if we can't, then what? Are we supposed to just stand by and let our guilt annihilate humanity?" She asked and he looked down. "Please realize we can't let that happen, no matter how much it hurts us we must stop this madness"

"Listen…please, please let me try and if she doesn't turn back, I'll let you do it" Beck finally said. "But give me time to convince her, give me time to save her"

"Alright…but first, we need to find her again…and this time it probably won't be so easy"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long time to update, I've been super busy but here it is and I hope you liked it!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"There you are, my darling" Dracula said as he stepped out of the shadows and Jade turned to him with a slight smirk. "Do you feel better now?"

"Oh I do" Jade said and sighed as she looked at the city through the window, she felt calm and relaxed because she was no longer fighting, she just let herself go and it gave her a sense of inner peace. "Let's go for a walk" Dracula smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked out of the house; Jade hadn't really been out in the city since the moment she'd turned to the dark side, she had seen everything from the comfort of her new house so to finally be able to walk in the darkness, to see the blood on the ground and feel the ash in the air was a new experience.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Dracula asked as they walked on the quiet street, some of the monsters were there but they moved to the sides to let their masters pass. "This is our world, we won"

"I know" Jade said and smiled satisfied, she felt so powerful. "This is my world" She affirmed and Dracula smiled as he hugged her from behind and they looked at all the creatures eating human bodies in the bloody street.

"All yours" Dracula said on her ear and she closed her eyes feeling excited. "This is just the beginning" He affirmed and turned her around to look into her eyes.

"Show me" Jade said and he smirked as he leaned forward to kiss her but then a huge scream distracted them, they turned to the side and saw a fire a few streets away and the dying cries of the creatures so Jade stared at it full of rage and anger. "Stop them" She ordered and Dracula exhaled angrily before vanishing.

"Oh my god, he's going" Tori said nervously as they hid in an alley a few streets back and saw the dark cloud rushing across the road.

"It is time, let's go get her" Beck said but then a voice made their blood go cold.

"Get who?" Jade suddenly asked and they turned around to see her standing there, her appearance became increasingly darker and more sinister every time they saw her; at that point in her transformation the image of the Jade they knew was almost gone. Her skin was paler than ever, her eyes were black as usual but this time the dark red circles around them were deeper and she had some blood on her lips and bottom of her eyes as well.

"Jade…" Beck said nervously and smiled at them.

"Somewhat" She said and stepped towards them so they stepped back.

"It's you Jade, please come back to us" Beck responded and she sighed as she took another step and smiled maliciously.

"You think I don't know you did it? You killed my children" Jade said coldly and they looked at each other.

"Please listen to us" Tori demanded scared and Jade took another step so they turned around only to see her there too.

"AH!" Cat screamed scared and Jade laughed.

"You look afraid, why is that?" Jade asked them cynically and they looked at each other.

"This isn't you, remember who you are" Beck exclaimed.

"Oh I know who I am and soon you'll do too" Jade said and suddenly gasped as they saw a sword going through her body from behind. She looked down and saw the blade on her belly so Beck shook his head.

"No, no, no" Beck said mortified as she looked at the blade and Mr. Lyle walked to the side, he'd done what he thought was the best option for everyone.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit" Mr. Lyle said as he looked at Jade sadly and she looked back at him struggling to breathe. "I'm sorry, my dear, it's the only way"

"I'm sorry…too" Jade said as she looked down sadly and the gang stared at each other mortified but then she looked up at them and smiled, she put her hand on her back and took the sword out like nothing had happened so their eyes wide opened but before they could do anything, she grabbed Mr. Lyle by his neck with one hand and raised him up in the air.

"Oh my god" Tori said shocked and Jade laughed as they saw her injury healing by itself.

"You can't kill me, Mr. Lyle" Jade said as she basically strangled him and he looked at her scared. "Pathetic excuse of a man" She added and smashed him against the wall, she grabbed the sword and the gang's eyes wide opened as they saw her with horror. "It is time for dessert, my children will be here soon" she said and put the sword through his shoulder.

"AAAAAH" He screamed in pain and she stepped back leaving him hanged from the sword in the wall.

"Scream like the pathetic animal you are, they will find you soon" Jade said and the gang stepped away scared trying to stay together. She turned to them and smiled maliciously. "Who's next?"

"Please stop, please don't do this" Beck said terrified and she chuckled to herself as she bit her lip.

"I'm in the mood to…play" Jade said and before they could even do anything, they realized they weren't in the alley anymore, they were in a room of the mansion so they looked around scared.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Tori asked and Jade shrugged with a pleased smile.

"I grow stronger every minute, amazing what accepting yourself can do" Jade commented as she walked around them. "If only I'd known this before…"

"Then what? Would you have let your parents see you kill them consciously?" Beck questioned and Jade sighed.

"Who can tell now? They're dead, everyone I care about is" She responded.

"Because you killed them" Tori said nervously.

"It is what it is" Jade said and then the door opened so they saw Veronica walking inside.

"Mistress, we are ready" She informed and saw the gang there. "Good to see you still alive, I was getting hungry" she said and tried to step forward but Jade put her arm in front of her.

"Don't" Jade ordered and Veronica looked down in respect. "Not yet, I want them to experience this world before"

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked curiously and Jade stroked her cheek.

"You're so beautiful Veronica, I can see why he fell for you" Jade commented referring to Beck and smiled.

"It wasn't hard at all, mistress, I would say he was waiting for someone" Veronica said and chuckled while Beck glared at her.

"Of course" Jade as she got closer to Veronica. "How could he not fall for you? This face, these eyes, these lips" She said and gave her a kiss on the lips so the gang simply looked at each other a little surprised but they weren't shocked by anything at that point and that was actually the most normal thing out of all the others she'd done; they kissed for a few seconds and then Jade broke the kiss so Veronica smiled but before she could even move Jade used the tiny blade in her ring to slice her throat so she immediately started bleeding and fell on her knees.

"Oh god" Tori said and covered her mouth appalled.

"Happy trip to hell, darling" Jade simply said and stepped away as the body dropped dead.

"Why did you do that?" Beck asked shocked.

"I felt like it, do you mind? Oh I'm sorry, I know you loved her" Jade responded with a hint of irony.

"No, I did not but…" Beck said as he looked at her corpse and Jade snapped her fingers, a few seconds later the two little kids came into the room and jumped over Veronica so the gang looked away.

"A little treat for you, kids" Jade said and smiled as she watched the two creatures eating the body up.

"So gross…" Andre whispered trying not to throw up and Jade laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get a taste for it" She affirmed.

"Why did you bring us here? If you want us dead, go ahead" Beck said coldly.

"I brought you here so you can see the world for yourselves, so you can understand" She responded. "You want me dead"

"That's not true, we just want you back as you were before" Tori affirmed.

"Same difference, life before this was meaningless" Jade affirmed. "This is what I'm here for, this is what I was meant to do…give the world a new chance, a better chance"

"What the hell are you talking about? You've killed off thousands of people in days" Beck exclaimed angrily. "Talk about a mass genocide!"

"You weren't one of them so what's your problem? I'm giving you a chance" Jade responded. "A chance to join me, if you are smart you'll do it"

"Join you? You mean become monsters and be your slaves?" Tori asked.

"I mean a chance to live, otherwise I'll just feed you to my children but it's up to you" Jade said and they looked at each other, at that point they didn't really know what to do.

"Well, well…I see we have visitors" Dracula said as he stepped into the room and then saw Veronica on the floor. "And that our kids are dining well, what happened?"

"I killed her, any problem with that?" Jade asked and he smiled.

"Never" He said and kissed her so Beck stared at him angrily. "What do you want to do with them? I can hang them in the street, let the creatures feed"

"I'm giving them a choice, for the good days" Jade informed.

"They should be dead, there were no good days for you before you met me" Dracula said coldly and she turned to him. "Isn't that correct, Amunet?"

"They were my friends" Jade responded.

"No! They were Jade's friends, that isn't you anymore" He affirmed as he grabbed her shoulders from behind and held her tightly. "What's your name?" Dracula questioned and Jade thought about it.

"I…I want them to decide" Jade said coldly and moved away from him.

"What's your name?" Dracula asked again and she glared at him angrily.

"What are you trying to prove?" She asked him back.

"Where your loyalty is, what's your name?" He said raising his voice and Jade took a breath.

"Amunet" She said and he smiled. "But also Jade and they will get a chance to decide their fate because I SAY SO" Jade affirmed coldly so his smile dropped and he stepped towards her.

"Listen darling, you're my queen and you may rule by my side but never, NEVER above me" Dracula said and slapped her so everyone's mouths dropped, including Jade's. "Kill them now" He ordered and she glared at him full of anger.

"No and don't you dare hit me again" Jade responded as she stepped forward and he exhaled trying to remain calm. "NEVER!" She screamed and pushed him across the room.

"This is not looking good" Andre said nervously.

"Oh darling, don't make things harder" Dracula said trying to contain his anger. "These people are not your friends, no one you ever met in this life has ever mattered and that's why they're all dead now, all but them"

"They are all dead because you killed them" Jade said angrily. "They could've had a chance"

"NO, THEY COULD NOT" Dracula screamed. "That's enough, let's start with this one shall we?" He said and grabbed Cat by her arm.

"AH!" Cat screamed scared as Dracula threw a chair at the window to break it.

"Let's see if she can fly" He said.

"NO!" Jade immediately screamed. "Don't you dare, I swear"

"It's time for you to let go of that past. YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD AND YOUR FRIENDS NEED TO BE TOO" Dracula screamed but when he tried to throw Cat out of the window, he realized he was no longer holding her because she was behind Jade.

"I said no and it means NO" Jade informed. "Don't make me do something you don't want"

"And what's that?" He asked and she put her murderous ring on her neck so he stared at her nervously.

"Without me, all of this will disappear and you know it" Jade affirmed. "I can only die if I decide so but I can and that's what matters, I could be gone in two seconds and this world along with me"

"Darling, there's no need to do that…You just need to understand I'm all you have and all you need" Dracula affirmed. "Give me that"

"They are my prisoners and I decide what to do with them, you understand? Get out of the room now" Jade ordered and Dracula exhaled angrily.

"I love you" He said as he walked by her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "I know you wouldn't betray me, not for the people who abandoned you…Remember I'm all you have, the only person who will never stop loving you for who you truly are" He affirmed and she sighed as she listened. "Do what you want with them"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me all your thoughts :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Do what you want with them" Dracula said and simply left the room while Jade looked down thinking about everything he'd said, Cat was still behind her but as soon as Dracula left she ran back to her friends and hid behind Tori.

"What he said isn't true…please, please think about it, you're not what he wants, you're Jade" Beck affirmed. "Come back to us, please"

"Stop talking" Jade ordered coldly and looked at them. "He is right about everything but I get to decide what to do with you"

"You just saved Cat, you don't want us dead" Tori said.

"Wrong, I don't want him to kill you…You're mine and I decide what to do with what's mine" Jade responded and took a breath. "As for now, stay here and behold the future, think about what you want to do and the next time I see you, it'll be the beginning or the end of your lives" She said and left the room taking the kids with her, she locked them inside and they looked at each other scared.

"What are we gonna do? She isn't letting us out" Andre affirmed.

"I think we should say yes" Tori said. "I mean, eat or get eaten…literally"

"I don't want to be like those creatures" Robbie commented.

"No, we have to convince her" Beck said.

"Beck that's enough, we can't change who she is…the person we knew was only a small part of her, she is gone" Andre responded. "This is all there is now and she is showing she cares about us by letting us choose our fate, that's it"

"He is right, Jade's gone and the world's gone…she can't die, we just saw it" Tori affirmed. "The only way the world could be saved is if she wanted to kill herself or reverse everything but she won't, she won't because he is inside her head"

"They're not completely in sync, we just saw them fighting" Beck commented.

"But it doesn't make any difference, he is still the reason why the world is like this…and that means he must have a lot of influence on her, he is making her be like him" Tori said. "Jade is not even the shadow of what she used to be, she is a vampire…or something like it"

"Then let's give in, let's join her" Andre said disgusted. "It's the only way to stay alive"

"I would rather die" Beck affirmed.

"Don't be stupid, she will kill you next time" Tori said. "Join her too, we can do this"

"No, I can't…I can't just become a slave to them and watch him destroy her" Beck said.

"He is not destroying her, he's just revealing another part of her…a part we didn't know she had" Andre informed. "That's the thing, to him and to her they're not doing anything wrong, they are the heroes of their story"

"She wasn't a murderess until he appeared" Beck affirmed angrily. "That son of a bitch is the one to blame"

"Too late, she is one now…and you'll be her next victim if you don't stop being so stubborn" Tori said but Beck simply exhaled as he looked out the window, the world seemed so sad and hopeless, he felt they were in hell and he couldn't imagine himself living in those conditions, he preferred to die than to surrender.

Several hours passed and then they heard the door opening to they stood up nervously and stayed near the wall. Jade walked inside and closed the door behind her as she smiled at them. "Well, well…look at you, I suppose you have made your choice" She said and they looked at each other so she exhaled.

"We have" Tori said scared.

"What is it gonna be? Should I call the kids?" Jade questioned cynically as she looked at the city through the window and then turned to them again.

"No" Andre immediately responded. "We just want a chance to live"

"Good, that's very good" Jade said. "So, who's first?" she asked and smiled so they saw her fangs growing a little. They looked at each other scared trying to decide but no one wanted to. "I guess I'll choose you myself"

"Yes" Tori said nervously and she looked at all of them.

"You, come on Tori…I'll show you the light" Jade affirmed and she looked at her with tears streaming down her face, she was panicking but she took a step forward as Jade bit her lip and reached for her hand.

"I will do it" Beck said as he stepped in for Tori and she looked at him surprised.

"Wow…this is unexpected" Jade commented sincerely. "Very well, come here then" she said and he grabbed her hand so she quickly pulled him close and looked at him. Beck was simply looking down at her face and even though he couldn't really recognize her at that point because of the dramatic changes in her appearance, he still felt a connection to her. Her eyes were pitch black, the coldness of her skin burnt him, the red in her lips screamed the story of all the people she had killed and her cynical smirk showed no emotion, she was a monster but he wanted to believe Jade was still inside that body.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked.

"Are you?" He asked back and she smiled maliciously as she got ready to turn him but before she could do anything he took a photo from his pocket and put it right in front of her face so her smile dropped. "Look at them, I want you to look at them as you do this"

The photo showed Jade when she was a child and her parents were still alive, in the picture the three of them were together in a park, they were sitting on the grass and they seemed to be having a picnic because there was a basket and some other things behind them. The photo had been taken by her dad, they were all smiling at the camera and her father's arm was visible on the side because he was holding it, her mother was hugging Jade and she seemed incredibly happy.

Jade stared at the picture for several seconds and Beck was just hoping for a reaction, anything that told him she was still human. "Where did you get this?" She asked coldly.

"Your house, I found it in their room one day when we were together" Beck affirmed and she glared at him angrily. "I want you to take it" He said and grabbed her hand to make her hold the photo. "Now look at it, come on…look at it!" He demanded but she refused to do it.

"What is it?" Tori asked confused.

"It's a picture of her parents and herself when she was still happy" Beck informed. "Jade, look at it…If you truly don't care anymore I want you to look at this photo and proceed to turn your only friends into monsters" He demanded and she looked at the picture, she didn't want to but she couldn't help to feel a deep sorrow and pain. She remembered those days, the days when she was truly happy and her life was complete.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade asked trying to keep herself together but she felt her voice about to crack.

"Because I need to be sure you're empty, I need to be sure Jade is dead before giving up on her" Beck affirmed and she closed her eyes. "You told me your parents loved you, you said they always protected you and did everything to make you happy…Now I want you to look at them, at that little girl and imagine they're still here, what would they say to you?"

"Stop" Jade said and shook her head.

"You know they wouldn't be proud but they wouldn't be angry either, would they? They would be just…sad" Beck affirmed and a few tears started streaming down her face. "They would be sad because you are, because their little girl is suffering"

"I caused this" Jade said and looked at him as her eyes slowly turned back to their original color. "I…I killed them"

"You know that's not your fault but this? This is" Beck said referring to the darkness in the city and she stared at him mortified; the gang was simply watching shocked, they couldn't believe it was working. "Look at them, look at that little girl…she deserves better than this darkness" He affirmed and Jade looked back at the photo, she started stroking it gently and a few seconds later she broke out crying in pain and frustration.

Beck looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes in relief as he embraced her in his arms, she didn't really know how to react at first but then she hugged him back and the gang smiled surprised. "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay" Beck affirmed and she broke the hug.

"No, it's not" Jade said as endless tears streamed down her cheeks and she turned to the window; all the darkness, the ash in the air, the screams in the distance and the blood on the streets, that was her creation. "Oh god, I did this" She said and covered her mouth shocked.

"You didn't mean to, it was him" Beck affirmed and she looked at him and her friends.

"I'm so sorry" She said sincerely. "I'm so, so sorry" she added and looked down at her hands.

"It's okay, we forgive you" Cat said sweetly.

"Is it really you again?" Andre asked doubtingly.

"I…I don't know" Jade responded sincerely and looked at the city again. "All this blood is on my hands, I…I can't do this" she said as she held her head desperately.

"Yes you can, you are back" Beck affirmed. "Jade, I'm so sorry we left you alone, I'm so sorry for letting you surrender" He said and she sighed.

"It's not your fault, I…I am weak" Jade responded "I couldn't keep resisting, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, we are together now" He said and she looked down sadly.

"It's just so hard and I'm so tired" Jade admitted sincerely. "I just want to die, I want to rest"

"No, you have to fight and you have to fix everything he made you do" Beck responded. "You can do this, I know you can"

"But how?" Jade asked and they looked at each other worriedly, they expected her to have that answer.

"You must know, I mean…you did it" Tori commented and then Dracula opened the door so they got scared. Jade was facing the other side so he didn't see her face at first and she looked at Beck nervously.

"Darling, I thought you'd take care of this problem" He said and Beck saw Jade turning her eyes black again before she faced Dracula. He didn't know what to think, he thought that she'd become amunet again so he looked down disappointedly, that had been close.

"They said yes but I thought about what you said" Jade said and kissed his lips slowly. "I want them dead" she affirmed and they looked at each other confused and terrified.

"Good, let's do it" Dracula said and tried to step forward but she stopped him.

"I got a better idea, I want to play" Jade said. "I'm taking them on a field trip"

"To where?" He asked.

"I left Mr. Lyle hanging and I think I could just spread them all over the city the same way, it'll be fun" Jade said and he chuckled.

"Do as you please" Dracula said and kissed her cheek as he left. Jade stayed there looking down for a few seconds as the gang stepped back and then she turned to them.

"Let's go" She ordered.

"Jade, please don't kill us" Tori begged.

"I said let's go, NOW!" She demanded and they started walking out of the room, she made them go all the way downstairs and they saw the monsters smiling at them so they felt their blood going cold. "Keep going, come on…" Jade said and they all exited the mansion.

Jade didn't say anything, she just kept walking and they followed her because they were terrified but at that point they were sure she was back to her evil self. She took them to the same alley where she'd left Mr. Lyle and found him still hanging there.

"Mr. Lyle!" Tori said surprised to see him alive and he looked at them relieved but then saw Jade with them so he panicked. She took the sword off the wall and Mr. Lyle dropped to the floor holding his bleeding shoulder.

"It is time" Jade said and Cat started crying.

"I don't wanna die" She said as she trembled and Jade dropped the sword.

"I know" She said and her eyes went back to normality. "You won't"

"Oh my god, why did you scare us like this?" Tori asked. "We thought you were evil again"

"I couldn't just tell you, he was there and he can sense things…He would have never let us out if he'd sensed you weren't scared" Jade affirmed and leaned down to check Mr. Lyle. "Let me…"

"No, stay away" Mr. Lyle said but she ignored him and grabbed his hand to stop him from pushing her, she put her hand on his injury and a few seconds later it started healing on its own.

"Wow, that is one cool power" Andre admitted and she sighed.

"The only one apparently" She responded. "I think I know how to end this"

"How?" Beck asked and she looked at the sword, she leaned down to grab it and looked at them sadly. Beck knew what she meant and he started shaking his head. "No, that's not happening"

"If I die, this dies with me" Jade affirmed. "It is time"

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter so it's gonna be very long, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It is time" Jade said and Mr. Lyle looked at the gang sadly but Beck kept shaking his head.

"No! There must be another way, you can turn everything back to normality" Beck affirmed. "You have the power, use it!"

"I don't know how to do it!" Jade responded. "Tell me how and I will"

"Mr. Lyle?" Tori asked and he sighed as he thought about it.

"I think the safest way would be to follow her idea" He admitted.

"Forget safe, give us alternatives" Beck demanded.

"Maybe…maybe if she could defeat Dracula and regain control of the world, if he were dead all the darkness would technically have to disappear with him" Mr. Lyle explained.

"Can he die? He is not human" Robbie commented.

"Not the way we do, his death would be just temporary…if he were defeated, he'd come back until his next chance to possess Amunet, which would be after Jade's death and reincarnation" Mr. Lyle said. "But that's all mythology and we cannot know if it would work, he might as well just not die and turn her back instead"

"Maybe is enough for me" Beck said.

"Beck no, it's time to stop this" Jade responded. "I have to die"

"You don't and I won't let you" He affirmed. "Please, if you die…then what? We lose and I can't accept that, I'm sorry"

"He is right" Andre added. "You can try"

"What if he turns me again? What if I kill you?" Jade asked. "What would you say then?"

"It won't happen, you would have done it by now" Beck affirmed and she thought about it. "We have to try"

"Okay, I will try but if…If I can't, then I'll do it and you won't be able to stop me" Jade responded and Beck sighed but nodded in the end, they didn't have many options.

Jade and the gang returned to the mansion but they all stayed outside, she had to face him by herself. She walked into their room and found him sitting on the sofa contemplating the city and drinking a glass of blood so she took a small breath.

"Oh darling, there you are…I was waiting for you" He said as he stood up to greet her and gave her a kiss, she felt the taste of the blood on her lips and part of her wanted to take the glass from him while the other fought against it. "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" Jade asked and he smiled as he held her hand to make her walk to the following room, there was a cradle in the middle of the dark room and when they got closer she saw a baby inside.

"It's our first official child, my love, one we can raise together" He said as he grabbed the little girl and put her in Jade's arms, she was about five months old and she was precious.

"Wow…" Jade said sincerely, she hadn't expected that. "Is she turned? Where did you get her?"

"She is not turned yet, I wanted to wait for you to make that choice because once she is turned she stops growing" Dracula commented and she nodded. "I saw her a few days ago, she was with her parents and I decided to bring her to you, she has no parents now" he said and Jade looked at her, she was so tiny and helpless.

"Thanks" Jade said, she didn't know how to respond but a child made things harder because she had to keep her away from the fight.

"What do you wanna call her?" Dracula asked as he stroked the girl's head. "I chose her because she looks just like you, a worthy princess of a beautiful queen" he commented, the girl indeed had similar features to Jade, her hair was brown, her eyes were deep blue and she had pale skin with rosy chubby cheeks.

"Vanessa, her name is Vanessa" Jade responded as she held the little baby's hand and smiled. "But now we need to talk" she said and put the baby back in the cradle, they exited the room and she locked it with the girl inside to stop the creatures from lurking in.

"We can make another baby" Dracula said and tried to kiss her but she pushed him back. "What?"

"This is over" Jade informed.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"All of this madness, I'm done" She responded and her eyes went back to normal. "It was a mistake from the beginning"

"You can't do that" He affirmed coldly.

"I already did" Jade said, he tried to grab her arm but she moved it back and shook her head. "Don't you dare, it won't happen…I won't surrender again, I'd rather die"

"You are making a big mistake, darling" Dracula said. "You'll be the mother of evil whether you like it or not"

"What are you gonna do? Beat me? Lock me up? You know you can't control me" Jade responded and he laughed.

"No? Please, I made you kill your parents, I made you murder dozens of people, I can make you do what I want" Dracula said and she stared at him angrily. "I would just prefer not to"

"Try again now and see if you succeed, don't get me wrong Dracula, I have accepted myself but I don't accept you" Jade said as her eyes turned black again and he looked at her nervously.

"Darling, think things through" He said as she walked towards him.

"I have" Jade said and stepped closer to him.

"If you do this you'll destroy everything we've created, all the darkness will go away and our children will die" Dracula informed and she sighed, part of her still wanted to join him but she felt in control this time.

"I don't want that to happen" Jade admitted and he smiled. "But it has to" she said and immediately pushed him across the room, he was thrown off guard for a few seconds and she used them to kick him but then he grabbed her hand and hit her back.

Dracula started beating Jade up but she felt really strong so she could keep fighting him, she used every chance she got to hit him and she was able to overpower him after several minutes. "You're gonna regret this forever, they will never love you like I do" Dracula affirmed as he struggled to breathe because she had her knee on his neck.

"You don't love me, you never have" Jade affirmed. "You used me to destroy the world"

"You know that's not true" He responded as he tried to get her off him. "I have always loved you, all these centuries, I have never stopped…not even once" He said and she thought about it. "We finally built this world, don't let them destroy it"

"I don't want to keep killing people, I don't want to be a monster" Jade said with tears in her eyes and he used that moment to overpower her, he got on top of her and held her face so she stared at him nervously.

"You are not a monster, you're a goddess….my goddess and I am sorry you're in pain but I promise I'll do everything I can to stop it, I'll make you feel better" He said as he looked right into her eyes and she could feel sense him trying to hypnotize her again but she was stronger this time; however, she felt it was best to pretend.

"You're not mad at me?" Jade asked and he smiled.

"I could never be mad at you" Dracula affirmed and kissed her sweetly, then he helped her stand up and hugged her feeling relief. "Come on my love, let's get in bed…let me show you how happy I can make you, let me show you how much I love you" He said and she gave him a little smile.

They climbed into bed and he started kissing her, he took off her dress and Jade took a breath to remain calm as they made out, she had to make him believe she was under his control again. After several minutes of passionate kissing Dracula got on top of Jade and started moving his hand down her body to remove her underwear but she stopped him and got on top of him instead.

"My turn" Jade said and he smiled, she started moving her hips slowly to arouse him until he finally closed his eyes and she knew that was her chance, she prepared her sharp ring and the next thing Dracula felt was the tiny blade cutting through his neck. He quickly tried to push her off but she kept using the rink to cut him everywhere until he was bleeding from his neck and all over his chest.

"You won't succeed" He said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I already have" Jade said coldly and clicked her fingers, two seconds later the children ran into the room and she smiled at them so they jumped all over Dracula.

"NOOOOO" He screamed and tried to get them off but he couldn't, the kids ate him up until there was nothing left of him and then they turned to Jade so she stared at them sadly, it wasn't their fault that they were monsters but they were still gonna die and they realized it within seconds as well because once Dracula was gone, so was part of their source of life and the other part wasn't willing to save them.

Jade simply stood there and watched the two children drop dead in the middle of the room, she looked out of the window and all the noises, the screams and the moans disappeared; it seemed all life had ended once again. Jade put on her dress again and looked at the clock, it was 1am so the darkness in the sky remained but she knew the world would wake up to a surprising reality in the morning.

All the quietness was suddenly interrupted by the crying of a child and Jade remembered Vanessa, she went to the room and grabbed the little baby in her arms, the only living creature remaining in the mansion. "Hey" She said and smiled at her sweetly, the baby stopped crying and Jade made her way out surrounded by corpses.

"There she is" Tori said when they saw Jade coming out.

"And not alone" Andre added.

"What happened? Did you do it?" Beck asked and Jade nodded.

"Can't you hear it?" Jade asked and they looked at her confused. "They are gone, it worked…"

"Oh, thank god!" Mr. Lyle said. "So my theory was right"

"I could have kept them alive without him, I felt it but I didn't do it" Jade admitted.

"What is that?" Cat asked referring to Vanessa.

"A baby, he gave her to me" Jade responded and they looked at each other.

"Is she…?" Beck asked.

"No, she is human…and she is an orphan now" Jade informed. "Her name is Vanessa"

"Why did he bring you a baby?" Robbie asked confused.

"He wanted to raise her with me" Jade said and sighed. "But now he's gone"

"And what are you gonna do with her?" Tori asked and Jade looked at her.

"I'm gonna keep her" She informed and their eyes wide opened. "She has no one now"

"Are you sure about this?" Beck asked.

"Yes, maybe it's time to bring someone else into the house…it's too big for me and I have way too much money anyway, I have everything she needs" Jade admitted. "Tomorrow the sun will come out and the world will be like it was before, tomorrow I will have a chance to start over and I don't want to be alone"

"You won't, we are here for you, are you sure you want a baby too?" Beck asked not really convinced.

"I have heard that before" Jade said coldly and he looked down. "I do want her, not only because I'm lonely but because I can and because she needs me, this my chance to do things right" she commented.

"That's nice, I'm sure you'll be a good mommy…or sister or whatever you wanna be" Andre said and she smiled.

"I hope so"

Next morning the sun indeed came out and shed a new light on all the horrors, the blood on the streets was washed off, the bodies were removed and the houses were rebuilt. No one understood what had happened, it had been so sudden and unexpected that they couldn't explain it but the losses remained. Thousands of people had died in a very short time but now it was time to start over.

Jade went back to her house and as soon as she stepped inside she felt the overwhelming sadness of her past falling on her shoulders, the air felt heavy and the solitude was too much for her. The motel was deserted and in that moment she realized she did not want to be there, she could no longer remain in that property because it was a constant reminder of the horrors of her past.

"Hey, are you okay?" Beck asked when he walked into the house with Vanessa and a bag of groceries.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here" Jade responded.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I just don't" She simply said and left so he followed her, she decided to stay in a hotel nearby and wait until the city had returned to normality to put things in order. Martha and Mr. Edwards had survived the apocalypse so she had them making sure the motel and the house were cleaned and put back to work.

Two weeks went by and everything seemed to have returned to normality but investigations were still in course and people were afraid the creatures would return. The murder accusations against Jade had been only suspicions by Officer Francisco and since he had died no one was really paying attention to it, the police was focused on new crimes and finding out what had happened.

Jade decided to sell her old house and buy a new one in the city for her and Vanessa, she felt that was the healthiest choice but she kept the motel running. "You look well" Tori said as they walked into the house.

"I like your new house" Cat commented.

"Why did you decide to change it?" Robbie asked.

"Can you blame her? She murdered people in it and there were demons living with her" Andre commented and Jade chuckled.

"Yeah, well…there's that" Jade said. "And also, I don't know…I couldn't really imagine raising a child there, not after everything that happened within those walls, I wanted to start over and I'm starting over"

"And how is it going? When are you going back to school? They reopened this week" Tori commented.

"I'll go, I just need to settle things down…I have Vanessa now, I need a babysitter and stuff" Jade said. "But it's fine, I think I'm learning to live with it"

"The memories?" Robbie asked and she looked at Beck so he smiled at her.

"The truth and the power" Jade responded.

"The power?" Tori asked nervously and Jade's eyes suddenly turned black so they immediately stood up. "I thought that had ended with Dracula"

"It didn't" Jade said and her eyes went back to normal. "I can sense and do things…It's all the same, but now it's just me inside my head"

"You as Amunet you mean?" Robbie asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it's kind of like before…I can feel the overwhelming power inside me trying to get out, sometimes I feel I want to do bad things but I can still control it, that's the difference" Jade explained. "And I can decide what to do"

"Okay, well…as long as you don't turn evil it's fine right?" Tori asked and Beck laughed.

"She won't" He said and kissed her head but then they heard Vanessa crying so he immediately stood up to go get her.

"He really cares uh?" Andre asked and Jade nodded as she stood up as well and stroked the baby's head.

"Who's daddy's pretty girl?" Beck asked Vanessa in a sweet tone as Jade shook her milk and the gang smiled. "Isn't she adorable?" he asked as he showed them the baby.

"Didn't you say it was a bad idea?" Tori asked in a mocking tone and he rolled his eyes.

"I was wrong" He said.

"Yeah, it's been good to have her" Jade commented as she grabbed her from Beck's arms and started feeding her. "She doesn't give me any trouble and having her around has helped me to keep everything under control, I know she depends on me"

"That's good but you can't just stop living your life, you have so much to do" Tori said.

"I know and I won't, that's why I'm getting help…I'll have people helping me here with her and with everything, it's gonna be fine" Jade said and smiled at Vanessa. "I know she is not mine but I love her and I want the best for her"

"You are the best for her" Beck affirmed and gave her a kiss so she smiled.

"You both are" Tori added. "I'm glad to see you are back together after all this"

"It hasn't been easy" Jade admitted. "But we are working on it"

"I love her and she loves me, that's all that counts…and there's Vanessa now too" Beck commented as he held her little hand. "it's our new beginning"

Beck and Jade indeed continued working on their relationship and taking care of Vanessa, who was growing into a healthy and loving little girl with time. Jade hired sitters and other service people to help her out so she could continue going to school and living her life, Mr. Edwards helped her with the management of her businesses and she tried to avoid going to the motel as much as she could.

Jade still struggled to control her power, she didn't know all of it and sometimes she found new things about herself that scared her but she felt stronger than ever before. For the first time in her life she was in control of her body, her mind and her power, she could do what she wanted and she definitely didn't want to destroy the world, she wanted to create a good one for her child and so she would.

Beck and the gang were by Jade's side as they had promised, their friendship went back to what it once had been and that was comforting, they were a part of her family but she knew that even if they weren't with her she would never feel alone again, this time she had something so much bigger and better in her life, she had a child, an adopted one but it was still hers. She had a little person she would always share her life with and all she wanted was to keep her safe and happy, having Beck by her side was great and she hoped it would always be like that but the fear of losing him no longer paralyzed her.

 _Monsters do exist, monsters are out to get you, monsters live within you, so what now?_

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME ALL YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY IN GENERAL, I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
